Anything But
by Lintered
Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga.**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie.**

**

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 1 **REVISED**

By: Lintered

* * *

"Vivian! Is it true?"

"Who did it?"

"I can't believe someone would do that! He's so nice."

"Nice as in nice to look at; he's a total cutie!"

"Yea, Dr. Rodgers definitely is."

"Wow, TMI ladies! That's my brother you're talking about," I said. I was in the process of placing my dark brown hair back in its proper place which would be in its bun and not falling out of it. I swear it has a mind of its own. My hair wasn't particularly long but it wasn't short; just long enough to be in a solid bun; just below the shoulder.

My brother, Mark, who also has dark brown hair, but at least his stays where he tells it, got fired yesterday for sexual harassment on multiple nurses. I think he was falsely accused. I mean, he flirts a lot, sure, but what young guy doesn't? He has those bright blue eyes that just captivate people unlike mine, which are dark and hazel but his eyes draw people towards him and he takes advantage of that. Plus, he's my baby brother and I trust him. If he says he didn't do it, I believe him.

"But have you seen the new doctor? Oh my god, he's such a hottie! Hotter than your brother, Vivian!" said my best friend, Ruth. She had short, dirty blonde hair that was at her chin and held back by a head band. She was shorter than me by a few inches but she's considered the average height for women; I'd be considered above average then. We've worked together for four years now. We met at nursing school and stuck it out together; even got a job at the same hospital, obviously.

"You don't need to tell me you think Mark is hot. Not something I need to know." I said. She was my best friend, I thought part of the friend code was not telling about siblings hotness?

"I'm just using him for a comparison!" she laughs, "but seriously, the new doctor…hot, hot, hot!"

"Shh! They're coming now. Everyone keep quiet," said one of the nurses.

Everyone was called together before the shift started so we could meet the new doctor that we would be working with from now on. Everyone seems excited; except for me. Anything involving this new doctor is going to cause trouble for me. Mark has already told me not to like him. I suppose I understand because he was fired so obviously he wouldn't be happy his sister is working with the "enemy". He already told me to quit but I like it here so I flat out told him no.

"Listen up everyone. I'd like you to meet our new member of our Fork's Hospital family, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen, is there anything you'd like to say before the shift starts?" said the hospital director. He was one of the head honchos you had to answer to if you wanted anything. He also controlled the schedules and who works what and where. Since the hospital wasn't very large compared to others, the nurses didn't stick to just one specific area. Each had two or three they alternate around in. I'm in emergency and maternity. In my opinion, they are opposite sides of the scale and to some, that's bothersome, but not to me. I love to experience different things. Mark was the emergency doctor so that means Dr. Cullen and I will be working together. Great.

"Yes, I would, thank you Scott," said Dr. Cullen. He was tall and pale but not that sickly pale, more of a soft pale if that makes sense. He had blonde hair slicked back and light brown eyes that I later realized were more golden. He turned towards his fellow coworkers and told them how he was excited to start working with them. After that, Scott led Dr. Cullen away and all hell broke loose. All the girls were talking about how hot he was and already plotting on getting on a date with him. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Vivian, where are you going?" I turned around to see Ruth coming towards me.

"To do my job. I can't listen to these girls fantasize about Dr. Cullen any longer

and we only just met him. I thought you guys talking about my brother was bad."

"Loosen up. It'll blow over in a week." Oh boy was she wrong.

When anyone learned new information of Dr. Cullen, it spread. Fast. Like in minutes. It was like high school all over again and I didn't like it. I didn't have a problem with school but I don't need to deal with it at my job. Although, I have to admit, I like it a little bit. Maybe because he is such a mystery and I love my mysteries. Any kind of brain teaser whether it be a movie, book or puzzle, I'm addicted.

So this is what I don't understand. Dr. Cullen is really attractive, even I can't deny it, and single with five kids and always polite. It doesn't compute in my mind. I can barely stand taking care of a friend's kid while babysitting and I believe I have a pretty decent tolerance and patience, but single and five kids? How does he do it?

All of a sudden my pager went off distracting me from my thoughts on the mysterious Dr. Cullen. And speaking of the devil, he comes up right next to me on the way to the ER.

"There was a car accident. One is the critical condition while the others have minor injuries," said Dr. Cullen. At least now I knew what to expect.

When we arrived there, we prepped the area for what was to come. After a few more minutes the ambulance arrived. It was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Jesus Christ…" I muttered. Dr. Cullen looked at me for a second before he continued working.

"Vivian, the bandages," Dr. Cullen said quickly. That snapped me out of my pause and I went to work. I may not particularly like him but I must say we worked together really well and Scott noticed. He decided that I'd be working with him from now on. Fantastic. I still hold a little grudge because in my mind, I should be working with my brother instead of this guy. I'm positive he has noticed this because I avoid talking to him as much as I can and I know it's childish.

* * *

A few months have passed and it was just Dr. Cullen and I in the staff room on break. We always sat in silence except for the occasional "How are you?" from him. But today was different. I was sipping on some juice when it happened.

"Vivian?" Dr. Cullen asked. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I've only known you for a few months and whenever I see you work, you're solely focused on the job at hand and do not falter. Yet that night of the car accident you froze up. Why is that?" he said softly. I sighed. Apparently he has been observing me and I almost forgot about that night. Almost.

"Because it reminded me of something I didn't want to be reminded of, okay? Thanks for bringing it up." With that, I stood up and walked towards the door. Yea, it was a little bitchy, sometimes that side just pops up; I can't help it. Before I reached it, however, a hand was on my shoulder halting my movements. I glared at his cold hand (why was it cold anyways?) and continued up his arm to his face while turning around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you need to talk about it, I'm always here to listen." I turned back around giving him a 'yea, yea' and started down the hallway.

Break was over and it was time to check up on some patients. I head down to the maternity ward today because one of the nurses called in sick. When I got there, I found it hectic. I was informed that a woman was giving birth to triplets prematurely. Just then I got the page to head down there. I was already there so they must have sent it when I was around the corner. But enough of pointless information, there are greater things to be thought about. Like making sure everyone survives this birth.

My shift was over and I was sitting in my car in the hospital's parking lot crying my eyes out. One of the babies didn't make it and it died in my hands. I felt responsible even though there was nothing that could have been done. Sometimes, you can't help but be emotional. Plus I had thought about the lady from the car accident that Dr. Cullen brought up earlier that day. It reminded me so much of-

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" It was Dr. Cullen staring at me, witnessing me bawl my eyes out. I wiped my face quickly with my sleeve and sniffled a few times before I rolled down my window. I was going to say some smart ass comment but when I looked at him, he seemed truly concerned. Weird.

"I lost a baby today and what you said earlier didn't quite help my mood either." I sniffed again and wiped a few more tears away.

"I mean, I've seen people die before but this was a baby. It was helpless and didn't deserve to die. It did nothing wrong." I rummaged through my purse and pulled out a tissue and blew my nose. I'm positive it was attractive. Not.

"No one deserves to die Vivian, but it happens to all, even the unexpected," he said bringing reason to me. It reminded me of nursing school. The professors said something similar along those lines.

"You're right," I wiped my face with my hand and turned to look at him again, "and could you please tell no one about this. It's kind of embarrassing." He said he wouldn't and then I rolled up my window and turned on my car.

As I was pulling away, I could still see him looking at me with a weird expression on his face. I couldn't recognize what it was in the short amount of time I saw it. Oh well, I got greater tings of importance than some guys' face. It was time to head home to my brother, who has yet to even look for another job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie.**

**

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 2 **REVISED**

By: Lintered

* * *

I parked my car in my assigned spot at the apartment complex where I live with my brother, Mark. We weren't always together. I came here four years ago after I finished my nursing degree at a college near by. The first three years I lived by myself and then my brother came to join me after he finished his degree in Seattle. He finished it just in time too because there was an opening that I told him about and so we moved in together. We don't live in a bad part or a good part, but I've come to realize Forks doesn't have that. It's all just… equal.

The complex isn't anything special; a few stories tall, red brick, shrubs around the outside. Just the plain typical apartments I usually imagine. I lived on the second floor in the back of the building. The windows lead to the great scenery of a brick wall of another apartment complex. I know how to choose a place, huh?

I open the door to see Mark in his boxers and wife beater and socks watching the TV and in general being a slob. Typical man had a bag of potato chips and beer cans all over the place. His hair was all messy and his beard was coming in at full force. This was not like him at all. Usually he was always clean and up kept but after he was fired, he gave up. He won't even look for a job or let me help him find a job.

Mark expects me to do all the cooking, cleaning and paying the bills now. Even though he's at home all day or maybe out all day, but he's here more than I am and should be doing some work. Sadly, I can't bring myself to ask him to help around. I don't mind it that much because it gives me stuff to do instead of being lazy and not do anything but one thing I can't do is pay the bills in full and I'm slowly wracking up my debt. It seems Mark still isn't looking for a job, I'll have to keep telling him to and pick up extra hours else where. I work 7am to 4pm at the hospital so I think I can find an evening shift somewhere; maybe waitress like I did during school.

"I'm home," I muttered. He didn't even say or move to acknowledge he heard me. After I showered, I made dinner for us and after that I cleaned up our messes and his by the TV.

"Mark, you really need to find a new job. I can't keep up with the bills on my salary," I told him.

"You can't even pay the bills? How'd you do it for three years by yourself? Pick up some extra hours then."

"Well I was able to pay them fine but now with two people, there is a lot more stuff to pay for. I really need your help with this." I was practically on my knees begging him, but not quite there.

"Alright, I'll start looking but you should still pick up extra hours in the mean time." He didn't even look at me when he said it. Hopefully he meant it.

* * *

The next day during break I was looking through the newspaper trying to find another job. I couldn't get extra hours at the hospital because they were pretty set on scheduling and each person was specifically assigned. There would be too many complications I would have to deal with if I were to try.

"Are you looking for a new job?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Not new, just another." After him seeing me cry my little eyes out and him promising not to tell anybody, I figured he could get decent answer out of me because who knows, he could be a jerk and blackmail me or something.

"Why would you need another job? This doesn't keep you occupied enough?" I sighed and closed my eyes. For some reason I felt compelled to tell him. Maybe because a bunch of crap has been pilling up in my mind.

"Because I can't afford to pay my bills and my debt is starting to become bigger. Ever since Mark got fired, it's just been getting worse and worse and he knows that," I looked at him. He had a neutral face and it made me glare at him. He didn't have the decency to at least pity my hardships.

"But it's okay because he said he will look for a job and so while he's looking, I'm going to put in some extra hours." I folded my newspaper and stared directly in his eyes. I lost. I looked away first. His eyes were just so intense, I couldn't understand it. Maybe it was that weird color his eyes were. If you're going to wear contacts, why amber? I guess it's not as bad as those people who have purple contacts, or red. At least his look more natural.

"I'm sorry. I hope the best of luck to your brother and that he gets a job quickly before you work yourself to the bone."

"What is there to be sorry for? You didn't get him fired." My eyes widened at what just left my mouth. Dr. Carlisle Cullen didn't do a damn thing. Yet, I hated him from the get go because I just wanted to blame someone for Mark getting fired. I couldn't blame him because I really don't think he did it. If I wanted to blame anybody, I should blame those nurses who got him fired in the first place. Sadly, blaming Mark didn't cross my mind. Wow. It took me months to realize this. I disappoint myself sometimes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I chuckled a little.

"It took me from the time you first got here till now to realize something, and for that, I'm sorry." He looked at me curiously before I explained my revelation to him.

"Can we start over? I'm Vivian Rodgers, it's nice to meet you," and with that, we shook hands, warm meeting cold, and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie.**

**

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 3 **REVISED**

By: Lintered

* * *

The day that I told Carlisle, yes Carlisle, I even decided to stop calling him by his professional name. Anyways, the day that I told him why I held that stupid grudge against him, work has been great. We are getting along like the rest of the "family". Today on break, I got a little adventurous with my questions.

"Why did you decide to adopt children? Why not just have kids with your wife?" He looked at me almost critically. I guess he wasn't expecting me to ask that question of all that I could have asked.

"I do not have a wife to have children with. So I decided to adopt." He said coolly.

"No wife? Wow, didn't see that one. I mean, how could you not? You're such a great person." Did that just come out of my mouth?

"You think I'm a great person? How so?" He smiled. I shifted in my chair.

"Well," I blushed. "You're smart, nice, considerate and definitely easy on the eyes." I blushed more with a slight chuckle. He grinned. Cheeky bastard.

"Why thank you Vivian. I did not know you thought of me that way." I blushed a little bit more. I'm sure I looked like a tomato with facial features and hair.

"Uhm, yea, well everyone thinks that too, so, it's not just me." I looked all around the room, anywhere but him. I think I'm going to end break early so I can get rid of this awkward moment I put myself in. So I did just that; got up and headed on out.

When I was heading to my station for the day, Ruth was waiting for me.

"Why is your face all red?" she said while getting into my personal space to inspect my face.

"Oh, I, uhm, uh…" I stammered. Just then Carlisle came around the corner and I watched him as he got closer to the nurse station.

"I ate something spicy?" I know, that was a lame excuse and I even saw Carlisle raise an eyebrow to that. I just hope Ruth bought it.

"Uh huh." Nope, she didn't. She poked a finger at me and was about to interrogate me when Carlisle became my savior.

"Hello Ruth, Vivian. How are you two ladies doing?" Ruth turned to face him and from behind her I mouthed "thank you" to him. He smiled to acknowledge me and then it happened. Like those commercials for cat food. The ones where they open the can with a can opener or the "pfsst" noise the pop off tops make – the 'cats' come running. Soon, Carlisle was surrounded by the other nurses. Poor guy, I felt sorry for him.

After about 30 seconds I got bored and started to leave. I looked at him one last time and he was looking at me with the cutest expression. He was practically begging for help. Wait, did I just call him cute? I'll have to think about that later, this poor doctor needed to be saved. I clapped my hands once to get their attention.

"We got people to save ladies, save the chatting for a later time." They glared at me and I sent it right back at them. The ones that crowded the young doctors are usually new nurses who aren't married yet or mature for that matter. So me having a few years under my belt, I got to boss people around a bit; or at least the younger group. Ruth came up to me and gave me a hard slap on the back. I winced. She hit hard.

"Whoa, nice one! You're always the quiet one. It's fun to see you get a little angry once and awhile."

"Well here, let me show you again. Get back to work!" She raised her hands in surrender and left. I turned to face Carlisle again.

"Thank you."

"I guess we're even now huh? Too bad."

"Too bad? And why is that?"

"I was going to hold it over your head for leverage. But my good soul left me to save you instead. The things I do." I shook my head.

"Well I greatly appreciate your help. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"If I have to," I sighed. Luckily the day is almost over so I can go home. I was exhausted. And by me saying the day, I meant at the hospital. I still have to go to my other job. I ended up taking a waitress job at a near by restaurant that I usually walk to. I do have a car but since the restaurant is just down the block, I figure I could save a few bucks and just walk instead.

* * *

I got home and got ready for my next job. I was putting on my uniform which consisted of black tights, black ruffle above the knee length skirt and a tight white blouse. We had to wear heeled boots along with it too. Yea, I don't ask questions because it pays well, so why complain? It's more like something I'd wear to a club or going out, but, like I said, it puts bread on the table.

There was a knock on the door.

"Get out. I need the bathroom," Mark yelled.

"Just a sec, I'm almost done," I yelled back. There was really no reason to yell considering there was just a crappy piece of flimsy wood between us.

"No, get out now!" I swear he has the worst temper at times. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I opened the door and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door way. He slammed the door and my leg hit the corner of the table making me fall over into the wooden chair. Hard. I couldn't even imagine the bruises I got from that whole act.

"Asshole!" I yelled. I was pissed because when my leg hit the table, it tore my tights. He stuck his head out the door.

"What?" he snarled.

"You ripped my tights! Now I have to change and run to work now!"

"Good, next time get out when I say to." He said and proceeded to slam the door yet again. That kid is going to be the death of me. I got up and changed as fast as I could. I fixed myself up a little and left. I couldn't run well in my heels so it was more of a brisk, fast walk.

It wasn't until the end of the shift when I noticed it was pouring rain and I realized that I left my umbrella in my apartment.

"Of course," I muttered. I went to the phone in the back and called Mark to see if he could pick me up. He said he was busy and couldn't. I highly doubt that but what can I do? Nothing. I would ask my co workers but they don't get off for another couple hours and I had to get home to go to bed for my shift at the hospital. I took a deep breath and headed out into the miserable weather.

* * *

On my way home, with my head hung low and my arms wrapped around myself, I watched the cars pass me. None bothering to stop, slow down or move out of the way. One car just happened to hit a puddle and just like in the movies, I got hit with dirt water. I growled. I was beyond mad. My feet were sliding in my heels and hurting my feet. I could feel my bruises that Mark gave me when I walked and it didn't help that I felt like a drowned rat.

I stopped walking. I didn't even feel like going home. But where could I go? Maybe to Ruth's place? I start walking again. She lives on the other side of Forks. Although it isn't a large place, it's still a long walk when everything is against you.

I see the area around me get illuminated, so that means a car is coming down the road. I step off the road so in case it didn't see me, I wouldn't get hit. And just my luck, my heel goes into a crack, breaks and I fall. Great, just great! More bruises and now I'm in mud. I stand up in a huff, stomp around a bit and let random swear words fly out of my mouth. Little did I realize that the car that was coming down the road had stopped next to me with the window down, asking if I needed a ride.

I froze. I knew that voice. It was Carlisle. I whipped my head around to face the car. Yep, it was. Did he just see what happened? The fall and the little tantrum I threw afterwards? How embarrassing. Oh god, how horrible I must look right now too. I can't even imagine!

"Carlisle," I breathed.

"Get in. You're going to get sick." I got in. I felt bad for getting his interior wet. After all, it was a very nice car! It was some form of Mercedes. Maybe I should have become a doctor so I could get this nice hunk of car for myself.

"What were you doing out in the rain? You look horrible."

"Thanks." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I walk to work to save any money I can and I was running late and I guess I forgot my umbrella. I was actually on my way to Ruth's place but I don't know… She might be busy."

"Why would you walk to a friend's house when it's pouring rain outside? Especially without an umbrella and in that outfit." He waved a hand in my general direction. I blushed. I forgot I had on a white blouse and that since it was soaked, it was see through and he can see everything now. Luckily I wore a tank top underneath so it wasn't completely revealing.

"I- I didn't want to go home." Why would I admit that? Did I say that out loud? I have a problem with saying things I don't want to. Stupid brain to mouth filter. I need to order a new one.

He looked at me oddly. He grabbed my arm and pulled it toward him. I gasped from the fact that he was freezing cold and I didn't think he'd be that forward.

"Because of this?" There was no emotion in his voice at all. I didn't think that was possible.

I looked at my arm and widened my eyes. On my upper arm, just above the elbow, was a bruise of five strips. Four long ones and a fifth shorter one, in a shape that indicates a hand holding the arm. I looked at him and he was still looking at me.

"Uh…" Oh shit, I was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

** Chapters 1-3 have been revised. Nothing major has changed so it's not important to reread, but just so you know, some things have been added or taken out.**

**

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 4

By: Lintered

* * *

"No?" I tried.

"You are a horrible liar. We both know that." I winced and not from pain but the truth. I know that I'm a bad liar but it's not like I was going to straight up tell him Mark did that to me.

"Well, what really happened was that I tripped and he grabbed me so I wouldn't fall down." I said. It was pretty much the opposite of what happened but he doesn't need to know.

"Where are we going?" I asked noticing we were no where near my place. I guess I forgot to tell him directions there anyways. Smart. It's not like he knows where I live but I've been too preoccupied with my thoughts. I need to stop thinking so much. Is there a way I can just shut off my mind? Hmm…

"I am going to bring you to the hospital to look at your bruises and make sure you did not get develop hypothermia out in the rain like that. Plus you could change into some dry clothes. You have an extra pair in your locker right?"

"Yes, I do," I nodded while looking out my side of the window. "Wait, no! I can't go to the hospital. It was only an accident. I didn't get hurt or sick. You can just bring me back home. Besides I need to go to bed for work tomorrow." I said that so fast I don't think I understood myself.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"We do not have work tomorrow Vivian."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I always work the Saturday shift." Man, this guy is talking crazy.

"Today is Saturday. Tomorrow is Sunday, your day off. Did he hit your head too?"

"What? No! No one hit me. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because we both know you are lying! Why will you not just admit it?"

"Because it doesn't happy often! Okay?" I gasped. This guy has this way to get information out of me. I glared out the passenger window. I wonder if I can get my mouth glued shut permanently.

Neither of us spoke for the rest of the ride. When we got to his house, I was speechless. It was huge! Any place is considered huge compared to my simple apartment but seriously? It was a mansion.

Carlisle parked in the garage and helped m out of the car. I bent over and took off my shoes since I can't really walk with a heel broken off at least not that well.

Not only was the outside of his house amazing but even the inside of the garage too! When I think of garages, I think of one or two cars, bicycles, sports junk and random hardware tacked on a peg board hanging on the wall. His though, it was like a mini bat cave. Everything was so nice and neat and expensive looking. Maybe Carlisle was like Bruce Wayne and has a secret identity and saves the girl and city at the same time. Would that make me Louis Lane then? Oh wait, no, that's Superman's girl.

"Come. Let us go upstairs so you can shower. I'll have Alice or Rosalie bring you an extra pair of clothes."

When he spoke, he broke me out of my train of thought. I realized we were heading up the stairs then. He was holding my hand almost dragging me with him. How long was that happening for?

Everything looked so clean and I felt highly out of place covered in muddy, gross clothes. At the top of the stairs was a short girl with short hair staring at me. Carlisle started talking to her and she left. We continued our journey to the bathroom where that same girl was waiting for us.

"Vivian, this is one of my daughters, Alice. She was willing to lend you some night clothes. When you are done showering, I will check you over and you cannot protest it either." Wow, that sounded dirty but I didn't think too much on it considering he's going to see all my bruises.

Carlisle left down the hallway and Alice smiled and handed me the clothes.

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you." Wow, way too cheery. She needs to lay off the caffeine.

"Hi, I'm uh, Vivian, like he said."

"Well, have fun showering! You sure look like you had a rough night. You'll feel better after your shower. I know it." She smiled and walked away.

"Yea hopefully." I muttered under my breath. Of course the bathroom was spotless and I'm just going to dirty it up. I peeled my soaked clothing off of me and looked in the mirror for the first time.

I looked like shit. Big raccoon eyes from my make up, hair plastered around my face and neck and now I could see my injured body full on. I had a bruise on my arm when Mark pulled me, on my thigh when I hit the table, across my back from landing in the chair and miscellaneous bruises, cuts and scratches from falling down on the side of the road. I sighed and took a nice hot shower. The whole days events finally catching up to me.

* * *

When I was done with the shower, I dried off and put on the clothes that Alice lent me. It was a pair of cotton shorts and a thick strapped tank top. You can pretty much see all the damages with this on. I wonder how Carlisle will react.

Why is he acting like he cares so much? We've only known each other for almost a year and a few of those months was spent on me hating him. Although we have grown closer together since that time and have become friends, I don't think one little bruise would affect him like it is. I took a deep breathe and opened the bathroom door.

"Carlisle?" I looked both ways down the hallway and see him step out of a room.

"Over here Vivian." I stepped out of the safety of the bathroom and slowly walked towards him. I kept my eyes on the ground very aware that he was looking me up and down. Under other circumstances, I wouldn't mind a handsome guy looking at me but this was completely not the time to wonder what that'd be like right now. Oh boy, with all this thinking – I think I'm developing feelings for a fellow coworker, even though I feel uncomfortable around him but in a good way.

I tugged the end of the tank top nervously.

"Do you feel better after your shower?" I nodded, still keeping my head down. It almost felt like I was going to be punished. Like when you take a cookie before dinner and your mom catches you and she starts off all nice before the verbal lashing begins. That's what it felt like.

He held his hand out directing me to where I was supposed to go. It appeared to be his office or just an office in general. There was a big bookshelf with a ton of books and knick knacks placed along randomly.

I sat down in a big comfy leather chair and he sat in his behind his big desk. Seems likes he likes big things. Big and fancy, maybe he's compensating for something? Nah, maybe he just has a lot of stuff and he needs big stuff to hold it. Could he be a pack rat? I chuckled at that thought. Very small chuckle though because he was still staring at me.

"Please, tell me what truly happened and no lies because we both know when it happens." He stared straight at me. Can I plead the fifth or does that only work in court?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie.

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 5

By: Lintered

* * *

I don't know what is up with this guy but he has this power to make you want to tell the truth; maybe because he is so kind, gentle and sincere. Ugh, what's with this thinking? It's like I have a crush on him or something. How lame. Can I get any more young? Relationships are not on my mind nor has it been anytime ago. Okay, back on topic and speaking of which, do I really need to say it? Why should he care? Why would he? I sighed, pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have to say it?" He raised his eyebrow at me and stared me down. I guess that wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"You already know what it is so why bother? Why does it matter? It was just an accident. Besides, most of it was when I fell on the side of the road." It was a lie but when has a little white lie hurt anyone? Don't answer that.

Carlisle stood and walked towards the large book case and pulled an old looking tin box off of the shelf and walked towards me. He told me to stand and I did. I'd take that as him not liking what I said, again. Maybe it's because I like to answer the question but not in the way the person would like. I still answered the question though.

"This is an old herbal medicine that helps ease the pain and discoloration of the skin." He showed me the jar it was in and it looked like a tan cream.

"I'll put some on your back since you can not reach there and you can apply the rest yourself." As he spread it on my bruises, I couldn't help but think about why he avoided my questions and why I wasn't asking him about why he avoided it. I also couldn't help but think about why his hands are always so damn cold. He's like the Iceman. Oh! So he's not Superman anymore and is instead the lesser known hero; Iceman.

This man is making me think too much.

I muttered my thanks when he finished and handed me the jar.

"You should get some rest; you look really tired. We can continue talking when you are fully rested."

"You're right, I am pretty tired. Are you sure it's okay if I sleep over? I'm sure you've got enough to take care of as is with five kids and all, you don't need some sorry ass too." I didn't look at him. I was kind of embarrassed to ask a grown man, my coworker, if I could sleep over. I hope news of this does not reach work; or at the least, Ruth. She's the biggest gossip and she would never let me live it down.

"I would not have brought you over if it was not alright. They are big kids and can handle themselves. It is really no problem. Come, I will show you to your room." He stuck his arm out pointing towards the door for me to start walking. Once out of his den, he led the way to the spare room and wished me a goodnight while closing the door. Before it was closed I replied with a goodnight myself.

I looked around the room and was not at all surprised by how expensive it looked just like everything else in his house I've seen. It was so clean and, I don't know, cool looking. It looked straight out of a fashion magazine.

There was a large bed on one side of the room with a decorative headboard and two night tables on each side. On the other side of the room was a cute antique looking vanity with a picture of the Cullen family. I smiled at it as I picked it up and studied it. Carlisle was in the center with his arms around two boys with another boy kneeling in front of him. The two girls, one of which I recognized as Alice, were next to the two standing boys.

A splash of water on the picture snapped me out of my staring contest with them and I wiped my tears away. They looked like a nice happy (although some didn't smile in the picture) family. Even if it were one of those rare happy family moments, it made me think back to when my family used to be that way.

I applied the cream on the rest of my bruises and stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. How could things come to this where some one sees my bruise and doesn't buy my excuse? Actually cares about my well being? Ever since the accident, ever since then… Life changed but I adapted to the new environment and stayed within myself so I didn't have to deal with people trying to dig into the past. The past is the past and it should stay in the past, right?

I sighed once again and crawled into bed. It was so comfy that I'm fairly positive I fell asleep instantly. It was also a night where I slept through the whole night without waking up. Oh the little things in life that make me happy.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock next to me. 11:30am. Gasping, I shot up into a sitting position. How could I sleep so late? Even if I'm a little more tired then normal, I usually wake up at 8:30am or 9am. At least that's when I try to wake up otherwise I feel like I'm wasting my day since I generally go to bed early.

There was a knock on the door and I told whoever it was that they could come in. It was Alice again looking all chipper. I'd say she's tweaking out on something but it is almost noon and she most likely has been up for awhile, unlike me. I'm definitely not a morning person but since this isn't my place, I tried to be as civil as possible.

"Good morning! Or good almost afternoon, however you'd like to look at it." She smiled. I shrugged. I didn't trust myself to talk. I'd probably yell at her to shut up. It is no lie that I'm not a morning person.

"I brought some clothes for you to wear today. I'm positive you'll like it." She placed a pile of folded clothes on the foot of the bed. I told her thanks and she told me to come downstairs when I'm done.

She left, I changed. It was something simple, just how I liked it, she was right. Jeans, tank top and a long sleeve shirt. Nice. I sat down at the vanity and brushed out my hair. I decided to keep my hair down for once to give it a break from being tied back everyday. You're welcome, scalp.

Once I finished checking myself out, I headed downstairs and didn't see or hear anyone. I looked around confused for a couple seconds before I see Carlisle come around the corner with a plate with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"I hope you are hungry?" He asked with a smile as he walked towards the dining room table and sat down. He gestured for me to join him.

The table was large and made of dark wood. There were six matching chairs placed around it and it was all sitting on a nice ornate rug so it wouldn't scratch the wood floor. This room wasn't any different from the rest; expensive and chic.

"Yes, I am. Thanks. Aren't you going to eat too?" I asked while sitting down next to him.

"I had a late breakfast and I am still full from that. How did you sleep?" Why is he so polite? Damn, why can't there be more of these men?

"Good. I don't remember the last time I've slept so late. Maybe after I graduated nursing school and didn't have to worry about anything for a bit," I chuckled while I started eating my sandwich. Carlisle chuckled along and leaned back in his seat. Once I finished eating, I chugged my water and leaned back too.

"Much better. Thank you." I patted my belly.

"So, you have five kids but I've only seen Alice. You'd think I'd have seen someone else by now?"

"This is very true but most are out with their friends and Alice left after seeing you. It is nice when it is quiet and there is not any fighting or anything breaking." He smiled again and his eyes twinkled. Fuck my life. I need to get away from him; he's going to be the death of me with his kindness and good looks.

"I bet it's nice," I paused for a second. "Well, thanks for letting me stay overnight and for the sandwich. It was good. Do you have a phone I can borrow to call for a ride?" Yea, okay, not the smoothest but I'm sure it could have been worse?

"I do but it would be easier if I gave you a ride and it will not be a hassle or problem. I need to go to the store anyway." He said standing up. I followed suit and walked behind him to the garage. Getting in the same car, we headed out towards my place with me giving him directions.

Once back at my place, I thanked him again and told him I'd see him at work the next day and headed up to my place. I hoped Mark wasn't there or at least still asleep so he wouldn't confront me about why I didn't come home last night. It was like back in high school and trying to sneak in past curfew. It never worked; you were always caught right before you thought you were in the clear. So why would this situation be any different?

I got through the door, closed it and walked passed the kitchen before I heard the voice of my brother.

"Where the fuck have you been?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie.

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 6

By: Lintered

* * *

Why did I even think about trying? Sounds like I made him angrier by not telling him or at least by trying to sneak in. So what's the best plan of action? Tell the truth of course.

"Since it was raining out and I walked to work last night, I called Ruth and she picked me up and I slept over there for the night." Well, it wasn't the truth but I thought about it once at least. So it kind of counts, right?

He walked towards me and bent so his face was close to mine. His breath smelled a little stinky and that made me cringe. I think he took my cringe as meaning something different; meaning that I was scared.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me? It must be because you did something I don't like." He straightened back up.

"No! Where do you think I got these clothes from? Ruth, obviously!"

"Ruth isn't the same size as you so her clothes would be baggy, not fitted. Plus, I called Ruth last night and she said you weren't there," He paused, "So where were you, Vivian?" He had a straight, hard face with no emotion showing at all. It was kind of scary, and by kind of, I mean a lot. How was I supposed to get out of this one? Why did he call Ruth?

"Wait, you called Ruth? You're not my keeper; you don't have to follow where I am! That's what crazy people do!"

"You didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"You didn't answer mine." I stepped around him and headed to my room.

"You were at the Cullen's, weren't you?" He said to my back. I scoffed and answered no.

"You're a horrible liar, Vivian." It's almost like I've already heard that before. Stupid ability of not being able to lie well; I curse you.

"I'm allowed to be around whomever I want Mark. Since you wouldn't pick me up last night, I had to walk home in the rain and Carlisle happened to drive by and let me stay at his place. His daughter lent me her clothes." I felt better for telling the truth but I also didn't because now Mark knew what really happened.

"I see," is all he said and left the apartment. Oh boy, I don't know if that was a good sign or not. He didn't blow up at me like I thought he would. I mean, he's upset about losing his job and then I go to the place of the guy who took over for him. Although Carlisle didn't make him lose the job but he makes it out that way, I guess. I don't think I'll ever understand him but sometimes, I think I do. I don't know; he's one complicated person to understand.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and decided to clean myself up and around the apartment. I felt the need to do something nice for Mark, even though he yelled at me for no reason. After all, tomorrow is the 5th year anniversary of That Day.

Ever since That Day, I've felt and taken the responsibility of taking care of my little brother. Not only does that mean making him meals and doing his laundry but financially too. I feel bad about asking him to find a job and help me and I think he's not, specifically to remind me of what I did and what I need to do.

After cleaning the majority of the apartment, except for Mark's room, I showered and went to bed. After all, I had to work in the morning.

* * *

Around 4am, about an hour and a half before I wake up for work, I awoke to some noise. At first I assumed it was a part of a dream that woke me up until I heard another noise. It's time to investigate. I stood up and stumbled my way to the door. Sorry I'm not graceful when I'm still sleeping. Once out of my room, still not quite awake, I hear Mark's voice first before I see him. He sounds angry, he must be drunk and that's not good.

"Mark, what was that noise?" I asked him while rubbing the sleep out of my eye. He whipped around and glared at me.

"You!" He seethed. I looked at my feet in shame. I heard him grab the coffee mug off the table and threw it at the wall next to me. I cringed and this time it was because I was scared. Not that he had smelly breathe. Although he most likely did because he had been drinking but you never know.

"You didn't have to do that! You don't have to ruin our stuff like this!" I told him not happy at all. I don't have the money to be buying some new stuff. I mean, a mug isn't very expensive but he could start breaking other stuff. Like furniture and that can be expensive.

"Yea? Well you didn't have to kill our parents! Don't you remember? How can you act like this? How can you be here today?" He screamed at me and that's when both of our water works started.

"I'm sorry! You know I didn't do it on purpose!" I tried to reason with him. After five years, you'd think we'd have everything sorted out and the anger would have sided a little bit but not with Mark. He needs therapy at this point, not that'd he'd ever go though.

"I don't care what you say, bitch! Get out of my sight!" He threw another glass in my direction. If this was any other type of argument, I'd find it weird that the guy is throwing stuff around, doesn't the girl usually do that?

"Mark, please! Don't be like this!"

"Leave before I act on my thoughts," he said calmly. That was definitely not a good sign. I ran straight out the door. Luckily for me, my pajamas consist of a t-shirt and flannel pants and I was able to grab my coat and slipped on shoes on the way out. It's still chilly at 5am.

This is going to be a long day, period. I started my walk towards the hospital because I didn't grab the car keys but at least I had an extra pair of clothes in my locker there. Sadly, it was a long, long walk to walk at 5am while crying your eyes out on your parent's death anniversary after you little brother screamed it back into your face.

I stopped walking when I saw car headlights in the distance. I wiped my face and tried to look as presentable as I can. Believe it or not, I do try to look nice when I'm out and being on the way to work counts as out.

The car that I saw went right past me; so much for small town kindness and helping out your neighbors and such. I couldn't have looked that bad to scare them off, could I?

I saw two more cars go by and wondered to myself why so many people are out at what I'm guessing to be around 5:30am. What else should I expect; it is Forks after all. Weird things happen in small towns. It's just the way of life.

Eventually, after the first rays of color, even though they aren't really rays because of all the clouds, I could see the hospital. It wasn't until that point that I realized that I really didn't want to work today. I originally had planned to take this day off but I thought since it has been years, I'd be okay with it now. I was wrong. I pulled out my cell and called in sick. So what to do now?

I started walking back home. After a few minutes, I realized that'd be stupid because Mark is most likely still there and that'd just be bad news. I decided to head to my Grandmother's old house instead. I've always felt at peace there. Although she has passed away many years ago, the house was in my parents name and that got passed down to me. I just don't feel comfortable living there. It's always been Grandmother's house; it wouldn't feel right if I moved in there.

After awhile, I was standing in front of the house giving it a once over. The lawn was over grown, flowers out of control, paint starting to chip, a stair is broken on the way up to the porch and in general, it just looked depressing. It hasn't had any love to keep it up and healthy. Maybe I should get on that but not right now; I have other things to take care of first.

I let myself in with a key that's hidden by the door and look around inside. It's as bad as it was on the outside. This is going to take awhile to fix up. Maybe I should sell it? That'd solve my money problem at least, but could I actually sell something that has been in my family forever?

I went up to the room that was mine when I stayed here and found some of my older clothes. Somehow, amazingly, I found a pair of jeans that still fit and an old college t-shirt. I took one more look around and went back outside. The sun was bright behind those clouds; the sun must fully be up by now.

As I was walking away, I picked some flowers as best I could considering I didn't have any shears to cut them with. It was then that I decided to visit my parents. I picked some more for both of their graves and started walking once again.

They were buried in a local cemetery about 20 minutes from my Grandmother's house; at a walking pace.

I'm definitely getting my exercise for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie.

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 7

By: Lintered

* * *

I arrived at the cemetery and walked towards my parent's graves. The grass was a little over grown and their gravestones looking a little dingy. I frowned at that. When was the last time I was here?

I half heartedly rubbed away some of the dirt with my hand and gave a sad smile. I place the two bouquets next to their gravestones and sat in between them. Leaning back on my hands, I let my head fall back and I stared at the sky.

Has it really been five years since that day? Five years since my life took a total 180? I couldn't be the carefree girl anymore and rely on my parents to fix my problems and pay for my clothes. I couldn't go to them for guidance or a nice home cooked meal. I couldn't cry on my Mom's shoulder when a boy broke my heart and I couldn't get my Dad to fix my car after who knows what happened to it.

I was on my own now and have been for five years. The time went by so slow yet so fast. I really did miss them.

I stood up and gave their gravestones another look and a small wave goodbye and started walking back home. It was still morning but I was really hoping Mark would have left by now.

On my way home, it started raining, as always. Life can never give me a break when I'm walking. What's up with that? At least this time, I wasn't in heels and it wasn't pouring out. I also got to walk on a sidewalk and not the road or dirt surrounding it. Plus, it also wasn't pouring; more like a sprinkle. It wasn't long before a car pulled up.

"Need a ride?" Someone asked. I looked to see who it was and chuckled.

"We need to stop meeting like this, Carlisle." I told him while opening his car door and sliding in.

"Perhaps you should stop walking in the rain." I smiled and told him that I didn't like it but my luck is not so good.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I looked at him. He had both hands on the wheel at 10 and 2 and eyes on the road. I didn't know people still drove properly. I mean, the hands part, not the eyes part. I hope people kept their eyes on the road.

"I heard someone was sick and I got worried that you were sick from the last time I picked you up from the rain. You should really consider an umbrella if you must walk in the rain." Thanks Carlisle, I never considered that. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Dad. I'm fine; I just called in sick because I had other business to attend to." I looked out the window watching the houses go by. "Where are we going anyways?"

"It is a surprise." I really hope it's a good one because if it's like, seeing my brother, I wouldn't like it.

He pulled into an empty parking lot and I looked around. It was a park, which would be lame since it's raining outside, but there was this structure that protects those from the rain. For once, architects were smart about the region they build in because it rains here all the time. It looked like a long hallway that curved about but it was only the ceiling part supported by thin columns of wood so you could see all around you or leave the shelter to go out into the grass.

We got out of the car and hurried to the beginning of the covered pathway and started walking in silence. Eventually, I turned to look at him.

"Why are we here? Not that I don't like it or anything but it was kind of out of the blue."

"I have noticed that you have been acting differently recently. Things seem to be troubling you a lot more and I am not just talking about your financial problem." Okay so he wasn't talking about the fact that I work my ass off.

"What do you mean I have been acting differently? I think it's just the two jobs are wearing me thin is all. It's probably just because I'm tired." I offered him an explanation. That was partly it. I know I have been acting differently but I have an excuse. Today is the day my parents died.

"I am sorry to hear that, Vivian. It is never easy losing loved ones." What? Is he a mind reader?

"Huh?" I asked him, my brows furrowed. What if he could read minds? What if he's reading my mind right now? Oh my god, maybe I should test it. I love watermelon, I thought really hard. It's a true fact but the most random thing I could think of.

"You just told me your parents died today."

"I said it out loud?" He nodded. "So you're not a mind reader?" He laughed and shook his head no.

"No, I am not. Why would you think that?"

"I didn't realize I told you they died out loud. I thought I just said it in my mind." I lowered my head. Well that was embarrassing. Smooth Vivian, smooth.

"Is that why you were outside today?" We sat down on a bench that was off the main path but still covered by the shelter. It had a nice view of the park and you could see a few large trees looming here and there. Otherwise it was a big open space for people to play in or have a picnic.

"Yes. Mark kicked me out and then I decided I didn't want to go to work anymore so I called in sick and had no where to go so I went to my Grandmother's house and changed into some clothes that weren't my pajamas and then I decided to visit my parents' graves. It was only after leaving the cemetery that it started to rain so it wasn't like I was planning on it and being caught in the rain, again." I rambled. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze but didn't say anything.

"I killed my parents five years ago, Carlisle. Mark constantly reminds me how I ruined his life because of it. It's starting to wear me thin." Tears started falling down my cheeks for a couple of reasons. One, I just told him one of my deepest secrets and I don't know why and two, I'm sad. Simple as that. What's not so simple is how I can't keep anything to myself around this dude. I'm just compelled to tell him everything.

"Please explain. What happened five years ago?" He asked so gentle. He didn't sound like he was put off by the fact of me saying I killed someone. At least he wasn't judgmental.

"I was driving my parents home from a restaurant. My Mom was in the passenger seat and my Dad was behind her. It was night time and we were on the highway. There wasn't anybody out at the time, it was fairly late. Maybe around eight? Nine? It was a late dinner.

"We were all laughing and just enjoying ourselves when all of a sudden, there was a man standing in the middle of the road. I swear he was not there a second before, I had my eyes on the road pretty much the whole time. I just glanced at my mom for a second and I looked back at the dude. He wasn't there. I swear.

"My Mom screamed and I slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel to try and avoid this guy. The car rolled and went into the ditch and hit a tree. On the passenger side. We were upside down but I managed to unbuckle my seat belt and get right side up. It was then that I was dragged out of my window and up onto the side of the road. It was the same guy that made me swerve. It was then that I fainted.

"I never saw my parents again. The police wouldn't let me look at their bodies and I don't know if I should be thankful for that or not. The police found traces of the man's footprints but never found him."

Sometime during my story, Carlisle had put his arm around my shoulders and was rubbing my arm. It was soothing and relaxed me; no matter how cold he was. Physically, not personality wise.

"Mark was devastated. He was really close to them and at first, he was forgiving towards me. Not long after though, he changed. He became cold and cruel and made sure I knew my place. He said that since I killed our parents, I had to take over their duties. I was to cook, clean and provide for him. I took it willingly because it made him happy and he was the only family I had left."

"He has been abusing you; mentally and physically." He grabbed my forearm to show me the bruise that Mark gave me recently. "Look at me Vivian," and I did. I looked into his eyes and stared. He had nice eyes although they looked darker then normal. Maybe because it's darker outside.

He turned towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It was not your fault, understand? You may have been driving but it was an accident. Do not doubt your driving skills. Anyone would have done what you did in your situation." He stared me down to get his point across.

"What about that guy in the road? He wasn't there and then he was. He pulls me out of the car and doesn't even stay when the police show up?" I looked all around. This was the first time I admitted anything about the guy. I was uncomfortable talking about it. It made me feel like he wasn't really there. But he had to be because my Mom screamed so that means she had to have seen him and he also dragged me to the street. There was no way that I would have been able to do that by myself. Plus the police saw footprints so there was evidence there.

"I am not sure about the man but you have to come to terms with yourself that the accident was not your fault. Blaming yourself and having Mark torture you like this, this is why you are different. You need to get away from him." It was when he said this that a thought crossed my mind.

"Why do you care so much?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Note Two: Sorry for the random updates. Unfortunately, my classes and work come before this story but I will try to get them up sooner than I have been. **

**

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 8

By: Lintered

* * *

Why does he care? Why do I care that he cares? This is so messed up. He was just some new dude that was working at the same place I was that just happened to be really handsome. Why would some nurse who hated him catch his interest? Well, now I don't hate him but in the beginning I did. If I first met someone and they hated me, I'd stay away from them, not bother them. Even if we are on good terms now and he saved me from the rain, twice, it doesn't mean he should care this much. Or as much as he did a couple days ago either.

I stared at him while he stared right back at me. It seemed like it took him forever to answer but it was probably more on the few seconds' side of time. I was just so nervous to find out why.

"There is something about you, Vivian, which draws me in. I cannot help but stay near and want to know more about you, the true you. Not the front you put on at work but the one I saw when you confessed to me about your parents." He said still looking me in the eyes.

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. I was thinking he cared about me because he liked me. I mean, I definitely liked him; who couldn't? But after what he just said, it made me feel like I'm some sort of weird object he was trying to solve. A scientist observing an experiment; how did this happen this way and why would it?

That's a self esteem booster. Note sarcasm, please.

"Oh," was all I said. What could I say to that? Good luck? Have fun?

"What is wrong, Vivian?" he asked. Man, he really talks weird. Who doesn't use contractions now a days?

"Nothing," I lied.

"Vivian…" Of course he caught my lie. It's starting to get annoying. I sighed. How come I can't lie? It's like Ella Enchanted but instead of doing whatever I'm told, I can't lie. Or get away with it at least.

"It's just not what I thought you would say," and at the moment, before he could answer back, my stomach grumbled. I flushed in embarrassment.

"How about I take you out for some lunch? You must be hungry," he chuckled. My hunger saved me from this topic; oh thank you stomach!

We stood up from our spots and walked the path back to the parking lot. He drove me to a small diner and he explained to me he ate a big breakfast before he happened to come pick me up. So I ordered a sandwich and had some small talk while I ate.

"So why did you decide to become a doctor?" I asked. Anything not about me was a good topic right now.

"I am very compassionate and have always wanted to help people. Becoming a doctor was an obvious career for me to pursue."

"Makes sense," I replied. In return, he asked me why I became a nurse.

"I don't know, it just kind of fell in place. My Mom was a nurse and I was the closest to her so I guess I just kind of chose it. Not as cool as your reason," I said. I still wasn't particularly in the greatest of moods after he told me why he liked me.

Should it affect me this much? Probably not but when you are sure he liked you back at least a bit and replies with that? What a major let down on my crappy self-esteem. Carlisle, of course, was studying me while I was going through all these emotional changes. I must be getting my period soon. I don't think this would have really affected me in the past. What is with this guy and him affecting me the way he does? Why do I keep saying that over and over again?

"What is wrong, Vivian?" he asks, as always.

"Why do you keep asking that?" it was a little meaner then I intended but I got to say, I don't really care right now.

"Because something seems to always be on your mind. You are pretty easy to read and I know your life at home is not the greatest. I just want to help you but I cannot if you keep avoiding the situation and not talking about it." He leaned forward on his elbows that were on the table and placed his hand on top of mine. It was still as cold as ever.

"Why are your hands always cold? At times, in cold weather, it's understandable to have cold hands but even at work or your house they are cold. That's not normal. What's up with that?" Yay for avoiding situations that involve me.

"I do not know. I have just had it for a very long time and have become used to having cold hands. It is just one of those things that I cannot help. I am sorry if that bothers you." Damn him and his concerning ways. "But please, tell me what is wrong. I wish to help you."

I sighed and let my head drop. I took my hand out from under his and placed them in my lap.

"I already told you," I mumbled. It's true; I did, at the park.

"What did you want me to say?"

When I opened my mouth to answer, after long hesitation of course, the waitress came with my bill and I paid for it after a lot of fighting with Carlisle. I was the only one who ate so there was no reason for him to pay anything. That was just logical in my mind.

We got up and jogged to his car since it was raining heavily outside. Once in his car, he asked again what I wanted him to say. And again, I was reluctant to tell him. Really, it's embarrassing when a hot guy is repeatedly asking you to tell him what to say and that happens to be the words "I like you".

"I rather not talk about it right now, if that's okay with you." I said eventually. I just don't have the guts anymore. I'll admit I'm a chicken shit at times; like right now. He just nodded in response and drove me home.

* * *

The next few weeks I tried to avoid Carlisle. It was childish, I know, but really, I'm not confident in my abilities to tell him the truth. At the park, I thought it would be able to come out but I can't anymore. I psyched myself out and now I'm stuck in a ditch. It sucks especially because he's still as nice as ever and I'm avoiding him.

Eventually I manned up and started talking to him during our break.

"Hey, how're you doing today? Crappy weather outside, huh?" Yea that's right; I pulled out the weather comment. So sue me.

"I am doing well, thank you. As for the weather, it is Forks after all. When is the weather ever good?" He retorted.

"Yea good point," I pouted. I guess I deserved that. "I was just trying to start a conversation."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, staring at me as always. I sighed. There was no way getting out of this now. It was just one of those feelings you get every once and awhile.

"Okay, this is really embarrassing so don't make fun of me." I stared at him with determination that he'd take me seriously. He nodded. He's way too patient. He should be a therapist or something; no, one of those interrogators. He could just stare at them and they'll confess their crimes.

"When I asked why you cared about me, your answer was very disappointing. I honestly thought you liked me the way I liked you but you made it out as if I was your experiment and you were just trying to solve this puzzle. Like how I tick and what makes it happen. And then you didn't act any different when we got back to work and it just emphasized the point even more that you don't like me like that." Well that came out easier than I thought. I didn't feel well about it but it at least it's out in the open now.

He called my name to get my attention because I turned my face away and I saw that his face had softened. Maybe he felt bad for me?

"I am sorry for this misunderstanding but I like you too and not in an experiment kind of way. I let you avoid me for the past few weeks because I knew you needed time to think through your life because it seems to be a hard time for you right now. I do not want to pressure you any more than you already are but do understand, I like you more than a friend."

My heart soared. Carlisle likes me? Like, actually likes me more than a friend? How could I be so lucky? Out of every girl throwing themselves at his feet and in the end it is me he chooses? Am I dreaming? I worried so much over this moment and he says it was just a misunderstanding? I caused myself all this grief. Awesome.

"Oh," was all I said. He chuckled which made me flush in embarrassment.

"How would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?" he asked. Nodding my head was my only answer I was able to give him. This was going to be a good weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Note Two: Sorry for the late updates. Unfortunately, my classes and work come before this story but I will try to get them up sooner than I have been.

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 9

By: Lintered

* * *

Carlisle picked me up from my apartment on Friday night and we went to go see a play in Port Angeles. Mark wasn't home when I was getting ready so that's good. He's gotten better towards me but he still hasn't gotten a job and he'll disappear for days on end. I have no clue where he goes or whom he's with but I'm used to it now and sometimes I even like it. I get some peace and quite like I used to have. And I don't have him breathing down my neck about where and who I'm going out with.

Anyways, back to the date. We went to see the play Romeo and Juliet that was being put on by a local theater organization in Port Angeles and it was pretty good for a small town group. During the play, I must admit, I was leaning towards Carlisle on my armrest to be closer to him and it seemed as if he was leaning towards me too. When Romeo founds out that Juliet was dead, Carlisle held my hand. When Romeo saw Juliet dead and was heartbroken even more, he squeezed my hand. When Romeo died, Juliet woke up and then killed herself; he gave me a kiss on the temple. I must say, I got a little teary and it was a combination from the play and the affection Carlisle was showing. I was also embarrassed; a girl getting emotional about Romeo and Juliet. Who would have guessed, right?

After the show, Carlisle teased me about my tearing up. I attempted to tease him back but it really didn't work too well. And by too well, I mean at all. It was pathetic but he just laughed it off and eventually I joined in laughter. What was that saying? If you can't laugh at yourself, you can't laugh at anything or something like that.

We strolled through downtown Port Angeles, holding hands and enjoyed the night in general. We sat down at a bench in the square and were discussing life. We went through the typical date questions like what is your favorite color, music, etc., our childhood and other jobs. His life sounded way cooler than mine but the way he was listening to mine was like he thought my life was pretty awesome. Or maybe I'm that great of a story teller?

On the way back to his car, after learning a bunch of information about each other, we were passing by a bar and this drunken dude stumbled into me and spilled his beer all over my front. I was wearing one of my favorite dresses and this guy ruined it in one second. He leaned really close to my face and his nasty ass breath was in my face as he said 'my bad' but before he could finish his words, Carlisle pulled me away and glared a very angry glare at the guy. If looks could kill… Note to self, don't make Carlisle angry.

I must have looked like I was going to cry while I was looking at my ruined dress because he quickly suggested we go buy a new dress to change into.

"Okay," I mumbled and pouted. I really hope the cleaners will be able to make it all better when I drop it off. I was really upset because the whole night was amazing and then the guy ruined it for both of us.

We went into a shop across the street and Carlisle pulled out a simple summer dress and handed it to me to put on. While I was changing, he paid for the dress and put my old one in a bag and on our way to the car we dropped it off at the cleaners.

"Thanks," I told him.

"It is no problem. It is what a gentleman should do for his lady." He smiled at me and I smiled back. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside when he said stuff like that.

He pulled up to my apartment complex and he walked me to the front door and faced each other. It was like in the movies. Do we hug? Kiss? Walk away with a good bye? I know we like each other but is it too cliché to have our first kiss at a door step? It doesn't feel like I'm a grown adult but more of a high school kid affected by the most popular guy.

"I had a good time tonight, Carlisle." I smiled up at him.

"I did too. We will have to have another date night. Hopefully we won't be interrupted by another drunken man." We gave a slight chuckle to that unfortunate moment. I felt a lot better about it now, thanks to him.

We continued to stare at each other for what felt like forever and eventually I looked away. I didn't know what to do so I simply said goodnight. When I started to turn away he grabbed my elbow and turned me to face him again. I looked at him expectantly assuming he wanted to say something. He didn't say anything but did wrap his arms around me in a comforting embrace. I wrapped my arms around him too after a second of hesitation. I wasn't really expecting him to do it honestly.

After a brief period of hugging, I felt his kiss on my hair and I pulled back a bit and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and moved his hand to rest on my cheek. It was always cold and I'm starting to get used to it now; it was just something that was only his, his coldness. He looked down at me, searching for something while rubbing his thumb back and forth.

This was it, this was the moment. It had to be. He was doing everything they did in the movies. He was going to kiss me. Soon, his face started getting closer. Any minute now, the hottest doctor ever was going to kiss me.

And I was wrong; as always. Well, not really. He did kiss me, it was just on the forehead and not the lips like I was expecting.

"Goodnight, Vivian." Was all he said and he turned away to walk back to his car.

Really? That was it? He is a lot more old school then I originally thought. He has yet to kiss me on the lips. What the hell?

"Hey!" I called out to him. As he was turning around, I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss. There was no way I was going to let this moment pass after I got hyped up. He kissed back and it was amazing. All the gossip and musings of the nurses at work were right, he kisses as good as he looks.

After a bit of kissing, we broke apart and said goodnight for real this time and went our separate ways with a promise to call tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I, like an awesome person I am, ignored it and rolled back over. What can I say, I was tired. But of course, the person was persistent and called again. I groaned and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" I said groggily, still asleep. I laid my face back down into the pillow as I waited for the person to say something. All I heard was someone chuckle which made me pissed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Sorry to wake you up Vivian but I thought you would be awake by now." I knew that voice; it was Carlisle.

"What time is it?"

"10:30," was his simple reply.

"What?" I said this time in shock. I hate sleeping later because I was so used to waking up early. "Oh no.." I groaned.

"It is okay. Sometimes it is good to catch up on your sleep. Yesterday was a long day."

"Yea it was quite the adventure." I paused trying to think of what to say next. "We should go on another date because that one was great and all but lets avoid the drunk dudes next time."

"Sounds like a plan. When would you like to go next?" he asked.

"Uhm…" I was trying to think what I was doing this weekend. I wanted to go with him tonight but I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something. "I don't know. I think I'm doing something this weekend but for the life of me, I don't remember."

He waited silently on the other line for me to remember.

"Hm… I don't know. Maybe I'm not really doing anything? Wow, why am I blanking? I know I'm – OH!" I shouted and sat up in bed. "I'm having girls night with Ruth. Oh man how could I forget."

"I am sure you will have a fun time. What are you girls doing?" He asked and he seemed genuinely interested.

"I think we're going to do our nails and watch scary movies while eating popcorn, gossip about all the cute boys, you know, typical girl stuff. I'm sure you've had a few of those nights at your house with your daughters." I laughed thinking about him staying in his den while he hears girls screaming and giggling all night long. "What are you doing this weekend? Anything fun?"

"I have not decided yet. Maybe some house work or if it is nice out, I will take the kids hiking with me."

"Oh sounds like fun. Well I better get going. I have some of my own housework to do before I head over to Ruth's place. Talk to you later!"

"Good bye Vivian. Have fun tonight."

"I will, bye bye!" I hung up the phone and flopped back in bed.

When I eventually got up, I cleaned around the place and did some laundry. Just things to tidy up the place a bit since it seems Mark had some fun last night and left everything out on everything. After that, I took a shower and packed up my over night bag and some goodies to bring for Ruth such as new nail polish, some random scary movie I found laying around and some candy Mark never ate.

Ruth came and picked me up because Mark had the car and we stayed fairly silent until we got to her place.

"How was it?" she asked.

"How was what?"

"Your date, duh!"

"How'd you know?" I asked, dumbfounded. I didn't tell anyone.

"Because he asked you at work and you know how those walls have ears."

"That's creepy," we laughed. "It was amazing though." I explained everything that happened and she replied in all the right places and just about attacked me when I told her about the final kiss goodnight.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" she yelled. "Wait until the girls at work hear this!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Note Two: Sorry for the late updates. Unfortunately, my classes and work come before this story but I will try to get them up sooner than I have been.

* * *

**

Anything But

Chapter 10

By: Lintered

* * *

"What? No! You can't tell them! They will kill me!" I yelled at her. Ruth just burst out laughing. I glared at her and she just kept on laughing.

"Oh my god. You should have seen your face! It was so funny, you were so scared," her laughing started to slow down. "I would never tell them. You think I don't know they wouldn't kill you? I'm not that dumb."

"Well I'll argue you on that…" I mumbled. It wasn't funny for me.

"Yea yea whatever. Enough drama. Although, congrats on bagging the hottie. Let girls night begin!" Ruth yelled while grabbing a couch pillow and throwing it at me. I couldn't let that stand so I retaliated we had a mini pillow fight. I won. Not to brag or anything.

After that, we decided to get some pizza for an early dinner and watched a scary movie while eating. Then, we gave each other manicures and crazy hairstyles. It was sexy to say the least; note sarcasm. A few movies later we decided to hit the hay and crashed on her floor with the TV still on some random infomercial channel. It felt like I was back in middle school but it was great. I needed a little bit of a break.

"Thanks for the night, Ruth." I told her as I stepped out of her car. She gave me a ride back in the late morning.

"We need to do that again. It was like back in the good old days." We laughed. Yea, the good old days even though we didn't grow up together.

"For sure. See you tomorrow and remember, it's a secret!" I winked. She rolled her eyes because I've told her many times not to mention it to anyone. Shit will hit the fan and I'm not even exaggerating. Girls are crazy when an awesome guy is taken especially when he was the only available one at work. Although you aren't supposed to date someone from your job but, oh well!

"What's a secret?" a voice said behind me. I saw Ruth's eyes widen and I turn around to find Mark standing right behind me. I jumped in fright.

"Holy shit, Mark! Don't sneak up on me. Bye Ruth!" I waved to her to let her know I got it from here.

"I can do whatever I want. What's your secret?" He persisted as we walked up the stairs to our apartment. MY apartment.

"I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be a secret." I heard Mark scoff behind me as I lead the way in.

"Hello Vivian," another voice said behind me. Why is everyone being all sneaky? I turn around and gasp, my eyes widening.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"No hello? I'm hurt," the man said. He walked up to me and enveloped me in a hug. I hesitantly hugged him back not really sure what's going on.

"Hello. Now what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I realized how horrible life was without you. I can't stay away any longer. I need you back. So I contacted Mark and we met up and chatted for a bit and he invited me over because he thinks it's a good idea too," he said, still hugging me. I get out of the hug and step back.

"Sean, you cheated on me for the last year of the four years we dated. You moved out the moment I caught you. You expect me to trust you again? To think you really care about me?" Sean was a normal looking guy. He had short brown hair and brilliant blue eyes that I loved. He wasn't beefy but he wasn't a twig. He was just perfect to me.

"It's been a year and a half since then. After dating her for a while, I just realized how great you are. Cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm lost with out you babe." He stepped forward and hugged me again. It was like old times. His hug was familiar and comforting. The hug had history and I hate to admit it, but it felt nice.

"Uhm, can you excuse me for a minute?" I asked and headed to my room. I sat down on my bed slowly trying to think about what just happened.

I must admit I was very confused. This can't be happening. I just started dating Carlisle, not officially or anything like that, and he's amazing but Sean… I still like him. Sean was the one that broke it off when I found out that he cheated. I swear he was going to ask me to marry him. We were talking about settling down and starting a family so when I found him and that whore fucking in our bed, I was completely shocked. That was probably an understatement too because that's not even his personality to do something like that. He was always to himself and didn't go out and party or to the bars or anything like that.

The whole break up was quick and unexpected; I never fell out of love with him. Yea I was hurt that he would do something like that and I even hated him for it but seeing him back here and acting like his normal self… it's getting me to think. I don't like this thinking thing.

A knock on my door startled me out of my state.

"Yes?"

"We're going out for dinner. Be ready in five minutes," said Mark. Thanks for the option bro. I got up and changed to a nice pair of jeans, a sweater and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I came out of my room to see Mark and Sean sitting on the couch chatting it up like old buddies. Odd, they never liked each other before; they just tolerated each other because we were dating.

We headed to the restaurant where I work at. Why? I don't know. I didn't want to go there but I was sitting in the backseat just along for the ride. It was a little odd to eat at the place I work, that's for sure.

"So what have you been doing for the last year, Vivian?" Sean asked me while we were waiting for our food.

"Uhm, working at the hospital and here. That's about it really. Sometimes I'll go out with Ruth or something. Not a whole lot when I have bills to pay." I said looking all over the place. Was it awkward to sit across from him like old times? Definitely. "How about you?"

"Oh you know, the same thing. Working, hanging with the guys." Talk about an awkward silence. Thankfully, our food arrived so we had an excuse to not talk. I don't know what I was talking about earlier. Sean and I could never be together again. It's way to weird and I can't stop thinking about him and that whore. I was dumb to think otherwise.

After a very uneventful, awkward dinner, we got back to my apartment and I said goodbye to Sean but he didn't leave.

"You can go now Sean," I reiterated.

"He's staying with us for now," said Mark. I looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? Says who? I can barely support you, let alone another person! He leaves. This is my place and I have the final say." I said standing my ground.

"She's right," said Sean, "so that's why I'm finding a job here soon to support myself. But in the mean time, would it be alright if I stayed?" He gave me the _look_. The one that had me every time. The one I couldn't say no to.

"I guess," I sighed, "but if you don't have a job by the end of two weeks, you're out!" I stomped to my room and slammed my door. What have I gotten myself into?

I called Carlisle because I need to calm down and just hearing his voice is enough for me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carlisle. It's me, Vivian." I tried to sound like my normal self as best I could. I apparently did a good job because he didn't mention anything about it.

"How was your night with Ruth?"

"Oh it was good. Watched scary movies, did our nails, had a pillow fight that I won of course. I'm the master at those."

"I bet you are."

"How was you weekend?"

"It was fine. I stayed home and repainted a few rooms. The colors were getting drab."

"Drab?" I laughed. Who says that nowadays.

"Yes drab. It's a good word. Apparently you do not have an appreciation for classic words."

"Classic words? What are you on Carlisle?" I laughed some more. "Let's go on a date this week. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. What day were you thinking of?"

"Well, I have Wednesday off at the restaurant so let's go then. How's that?"

"Great. I will think of something for us to do. I will see you tomorrow, okay Vivian?"

"Yea, see you tomorrow!"

We both said our goodnights and hung up. He made me feel better even in that short amount of time. Tomorrow I'll think about everything else but for right now, I'm going to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Note Two: Sorry for the late updates. Unfortunately, my classes and work come before this story but I will try to get them up sooner than I have been.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 11

By: Lintered

* * *

The next morning I woke up and realized Sean was still there. That instantly put me in a bad mood. Also the fact that I was thinking I could even get back together with him was dumb. I was with Carlisle now (practically) and I'm not going to be one of those chicks that date more than one guy at a time. Sean cheated on me and I don't want him back no matter how familiar he is to me. How awesome it was when we were together or how loving he was to me. How fun it was when we would go out or how… no. I need to stop this dumb thinking. Seeing Carlisle should put me back to normal.

Once at work, I went straight to Carlisle's office, making sure no other nurses saw me of course, and saw him at his desk. He looked up with a smile on his face.

"How are you doing this morning, Vivian?"

"I'll be a lot better after this," she said while walking up to him and gave him a hug as soon as he stood up. They held each other for a minute before she let go. She leaned up towards his face for a kiss which he granted her. "Now I'm doing great," she smiled. He chuckled and was glad that she was doing well.

"There is something that seems to be troubling you, what is it?" Ah, the ever observant one.

"Just Mark is being a dick again." He frowned at that.

"What do you mean? Did he hit you again?"

"What? No. He never hit me, remember?" Lies. "I already told you this. He is just getting into one of his moods again where he's being a jerk." He raises an eyebrow to that.

"Okay. I just want you to be safe."

"Psh, I'm always safe." I smiled at him. "Time for work, see you at break!" and I left him to finish whatever stuff he was working on when I interrupted him.

* * *

"What were you doing in Dr. Cullen's office?" I heard a nasally voice from behind me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I said turning to the nurse. It was Ellen. I hated her. She was always in everyone else's business.

"I was there to clarify some information about a patient of ours. Is that okay with you, Ellen?" I smiled a sickly sweet smile. I turned and walked away from the nurse's station where we were at. I didn't have anything to do at the moment but getting away was enough for me. I decided to go to the maternity ward and look at the new baby that was born a few days ago. He was a few weeks premature so we are keeping thim for a bit to make sure nothing was wrong.

When I got there, I saw him waking up and he started to make a fuss. I picked him up and started swaying back and forth to get him to relax. He was so cute and adorable for a new born. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes, although they were closed right now. He didn't calm down so I sang a soft lullaby to calm him further. It worked. I'm awesome. I smiled down at him.

After a few seconds, I looked up and saw Carlisle standing there looking at me with a soft smile through the window. My eyes widened in surprise, I didn't expect him to be there. Oh man, I hope he didn't hear me sing. Just because an infant gets calmed down by my voice doesn't mean it can't make people's ears bleed. He looked a bit sad. Maybe he did hear my singing and was disappointed by it.

I put down the baby now that it had calmed down and seemed to fall back asleep and walked out the room and up to Carlisle.

"Hi," I said.

"You are pretty good with him."

"Yeah. I guess that's why I picked to be here. I love kids. I don't want any of my own but they are pretty cute." I answered his statement.

"Interesting."

I looked at him, confused. "Why is that interesting?" I asked while we started walking to check on his patients.

"Usually women who love children would want to have their own yet you are the opposite."

"Oh, yea, I know. I'm the odd one out but that's okay. I don't know why I'm like that, just am."

"Vivian!" I sighed, it was Ellen. Again. Why won't she leave me alone? It must be because I'm next to Carlisle. He chuckled at me, which wasn't nice. I pouted at him before I turned around to face the nurse.

"Yes, Ellen? What can I do for you?"

"Ruth asked me to get you for her. She said it was important; she's at the nurses' station." I nodded and waved goodbye to the two. Have fun Carlisle.

* * *

"What'd you need, Ruth?" I asked when I was near enough to be heard.

"What?"

"Ellen said you needed me for something important."

"No… I haven't seen Ellen since this morning." She looked at me confused. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"That bitch. She was just trying to get me away from Carlisle."

"Whoa girl, chill. That's just how Ellen is, you know that." Ruth got up from her seat and walked around the counter to be on the same side as me. "Listen, just ignore it and we'll pretend that I actually had something important and so her getting you away from him would have been helpful. You can't let her get to you or else she'll use that to her advantage."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. For once. Weird." She playfully slapped my arm and we got busy sorting out paperwork and making sure everything was filled out that needed it. Eventually Ellen showed up with a smirk on her face.

"Having fun, girls?" She asked.

"Always do. Luckily Vivian showed up when she did otherwise this would have been boring and would have taken forever!" Ruth said all dramatic. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the papers in my hands. This was why Ruth was my best friend, she always had my back.

* * *

I knocked on Carlisle's office door before I entered. It was the end of our shift and I was going to say good bye to him before we went our separate ways. He wasn't in there when I opened the door so I went to sit in his chair for a bit to see if he'd come in. After ten minutes, he still didn't show up and figuring he was still with a patient, I decided to write him a note saying I was leaving and he should call me when he has some free time.

Once written, I left to the parking lot and drove home but stopped and picked up some food from the drive thru. I opened the door to find it unbelievably messy and dirty. It looked like we were robbed! I stepped inside and put my stuff down on the tiny clean space on the side table by the door. I carefully walked around books, dishes, trash, turned over furniture and random other stuff I owned for a better look at everything taking careful calculation of what was missing. I couldn't really tell right now since it was a huge mess.

"Mark? Sean? Is anyone here?" I didn't hear any answers so I kept looking around trying to find any sign of anything, really.

I head towards Mark's room and the door is slightly ajar. I slowly push it open, afraid what I would see. But there he was, laying on his side facing away from the door and not moving.

"Mark!" I run over to him, leaping over his bed as best I could to get to where he was on the ground. I flop down right before him and roll him on his back looking for signs of injury or anything life threatening to his health. At first initial glance, I saw no blood, bruises or anything life threatening but check his pulse anyways to find one. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't dead. I look over him again, more carefully this time and still see nothing.

"Vivian, what are you doing screaming and shit?" I whip my head around to see Sean standing in Mark's doorway.

"What the hell has happened here? Why is Mark like this? Why is my apartment like this?" At each question, my voice got increasingly louder. I couldn't even pinpoint my emotions at the moment. There was a bit of everything from happiness that my brother wasn't dead to pissed because my place was trashed.

"Huh? What about it?" he said nonchalantly. I looked at him, shocked into silence. Soon though, that look turned to pure anger.

If looks could kill…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Note Two: Sorry for the late updates. Unfortunately, my classes and work come before this story but I will try to get them up sooner than I have been.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 12

By: Lintered

* * *

"Hi, Carlisle?"

"Yes, Vivian?" he responded over the phone.

"I was wondering if I could come and have a sleep over with you tonight?" I asked as sweetly as I could. There was a moment of silence on his end. "I mean, I know that sounded childish but I miss you and want to spend some time with you outside of work and such."

"I understood what you meant, but why are you calling at 8pm? I was not expecting you to call tonight, like your note said. Did something happen?"

"No! Why does something have to happen in order for me to want to hang with my man? I just changed my mind from the note is all; I couldn't wait for you to call me. And that sounds like I'm obsessive, which I'm not. Just so you know. I'm really not that crazy. Because if I was, that'd be crazy itself, right? A crazy person saying they're not crazy usually means they're crazy. Except not in my case because I'm not crazy!"

"Vivian, you are rambling."

"Am I? Are you sure?" I switched my phone to my other ear so I could rest it on my shoulder and continue picking up stuff that was thrown to the ground from earlier.

"Yes, but it was amusing so do not worry. How about I pick you up in 15 minutes?"

"Yea sounds great! I'll be waiting downstairs. Okay, bye!" I ended the call and ran to my room, locking the door as I shut it.

Not five minutes later was there someone trying to open my bedroom door. Once they realized it was locked, they started pounding on the door.

"Vivian! Why is your door locked?" It was Mark.

"It's called privacy! What do you want?"

"When are you going to finish cleaning up the living room?" Did that question seriously come out of his mouth? I'm not even going to answer. I grabbed an outfit for tomorrow, my pajamas and some other random stuff that I may need while there. Luckily it was our weekend off and we didn't have to work so I will get to spend all day with him, hopefully.

Once all my stuff was in a bag, I tiptoed to the door and pressed my ear against it to see if I could hear anyone outside of it. I didn't so I slowly opened the door and stuck my head out. Still no sign of anyone, that was good. I ran to the bathroom and shut and locked that too. At that moment, I realized how sad it was that I had to sneak around my own damn apartment. I really need to figure something out about this situation.

I grabbed my toiletries and packed them in my overnight bag before heading out of the bathroom. I walked to the front door, put on my shoes and as I was opening the door, it was slammed shut by a hand next to my face. I follow the arm to look up at Mark's stoic face.

"Uh, excuse you." I said, glaring at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out so let go so I'm not late!" I had no patience to deal with Mark tonight.

"You said you would help us clean up tonight and you barely did anything yet. You need to stay and finish up." We were silent for a minute before I burst out laughing.

"Oh you got me good." I said while wiping the tear that fell out of my eye. His face stayed stoic. "Listen up, Mark, I did absolutely nothing to cause this mess. You ruined hundreds of dollars of MY stuff that I'm letting you use. I'm letting you stay at MY place and I let you keep your new pet Sean even after everything we have been through. I feared for your safety when I thought you were dead on the floor in your room, which is still technically MINE. I do EVERYTHING for you but this is not one of them. It's your mess and for once in your life you will have to take responsibility and pick it up just like you need to pick up your damn life." I opened the door again and stepped out into the hallway but before shutting it completely I opened it again.

"Oh and another thing, you have one week to move out before I call the cops. Take your pet with you. You both are no longer invited into MY apartment. Best of luck to you both." With that, I slammed MY door and ran down the stairs.

Carlisle was leaning up against the passenger door of his Mercedes and when I made it out to him, he asked why I was running.

"I was excited to see you, silly!" I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss before we got into the car. I was in an amazing mood. I was going to forget about what happened today and just focus on being with Carlisle. It will be awesome even if I have to force it to be.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked him. I wanted to make sure we had our Saturday together before I started getting my hopes up and thinking of stuff to do.

"Yes, I am." Oh. What a downer. I can still make it awesome just for tonight at least.

"I see. What are you doing?"

"Spending time with you, Vivian." He looked at me and gave me that sexy smile of his. I playfully punched his arm in response and winced.

"Damn man, you're like solid muscle. Who knew?" I laughed. "No offense but you don't necessarily look like the type that works out and such."

"Are you saying that I do not look like the type of person that takes care of his body? I have to look good for all the beautiful nurses working with me. Especially Ellen, she loves me so I figured me, being the nice person that I am, to look wonderful for her each day." I raised my eyebrow and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that just came out of your mouth! Ellen does love you though; she tries to get me away from you every time we're together. It's actually rather annoying but since Ruth knows it too, we decided to make it more of a game now." We continued talking for the rest of the car ride about funny things that we've noticed at work.

* * *

"I love your house, Carlisle. Just everything about it is refreshing and open." I smiled up at him as we walked to the couch. We sat down, well, he sat, I more flopped and relaxed. It was really the first time since this morning that I had a chance to do nothing. Since dealing with Ellen all day, coming home to my apartment trashed, thinking my brother was dead and then fight with him about cleaning up… it's been a long ass day and its only 8:30pm!

"Hey Carlisle?" I said, turning my head to face him.

"Yes?"

"Question. Why are you always cold?" He just looked at me like he was trying to decide what to tell me.

"Daddy!" We turned our heads to see Alice standing there with a movie in her hands. "Oh, hello Vivian! Nice to see you again. Are you staying over? I was about to watch this new movie and wondering if you wanted to watch it with me?" I nodded my head to the questions and looked at Carlisle who said he would love to watch the movie.

I watched as Alice went to their entertainment area and set everything up. I felt a little weird being around his kid even though they were adopted; it didn't make things any less different of them being his kids. I've only met one but kids are kids and I don't want to invade in their life just because I'm dating their Dad or take away his time that he should be spending with them instead.

As the movie started, Carlisle reached around the edge of the couch and grabbed a blanket and put it over us as I snuggle up to my rock solid muscle man and got comfortable. It wasn't long before my stomach growls grew louder and more annoying. Now that I think about it, I never did get to eat my take out.

Carlisle looked down at me questionably and I blushed in response.

"Sorry, I didn't eat dinner tonight. I kind of forgot." I whispered. Alice paused the movie and stood up.

"Can I make you something? I don't remember the last time I cooked." She said while walking to the kitchen. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Uh, no. Whatever is fine with me." I turned to look at Carlisle and asked if it was okay for her to cook me something. I told him that I can cook something myself but he told me not to worry about it. Alice likes to do things for other people. I could hear some clanking going on in the kitchen and listened to her make something for me. It was really nice of her to do that.

"So you never answered my question." I said to him.

"What question?" He said while letting his head fall back onto the couch so his face was looking up towards the ceiling.

"You know which one I'm talking about." I sat up some more so I could see his face better. "The one right before we started the movie." He turned his face away from mine to hide his face again with him telling me he still didn't know what I was talking about.

"Oh I see how it is." I sat back against the couch and looked forward with a blank expression on my face. After a couple of seconds he turns his head towards me while lifting it off the back of the couch. At that instant, I shot up and straddled his lap and grabbed his face between my hands. He was shocked to say the least by my bold movement but I was in the playful kind of mood.

"I'll ask it again since you apparently lost your memory recently." I smiled. "Why" Kiss. "Are" Kiss. "You" Kiss. "Cold?" and no kiss that time.

"I like these games. I should refuse to answer your questions more often." He smirked. I laughed and put my arms around his neck.

"You avoided the question again there buddy." I cocked my head to the side trying to look cute so he would answer the question.

"It is obviously to reflect my cold personality." I opened my mouth to retort to that statement when a voice said "It's true."

I whipped my head towards the stairs in surprise at not hearing whoever it was entering the room.

"This is my son, Emmett and my daughter behind him, Rosalie." I would have been happy to meet them but I was currently all over their Dad and this was highly embarrassing to me. My face turned red and I got off of Carlisle and stood up. I looked at them and noticed a few things. First of all, Emmett was big. Not fat big but muscles big, maybe he made Carlisle work out with him sometimes or something. He looked happy with that smile on his face and friendly. Rosalie behind him was the opposite. She was slender and looked like she wished she were somewhere else. She was also really beautiful and for a second I was jealous. I wish I had looks like her but then that would be weird because then Carlisle would like someone who looked like his daughter and then the jealously passed. She was still beautiful though.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you guys." I held out my hand to shake their hands when they got closer. Emmett gave me a very firm handshake and Rosalie stared at my hand like it was covered in diseases. After a second I pulled my hand away awkwardly and looked at Carlisle who was looking intently at Rosalie.

That instant Alice came in and set down a plate on the coffee table and suggested we start the movie back up again. I wanted to ask Emmett and Rosalie if they wanted to watch the rest of the movie with us but I was honestly put off by Rosalie's reaction toward me. I really wanted them to accept me because I liked their Dad but what else would I have expected? Just because Alice liked me didn't mean the rest would. I should have been more prepared for that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Also thanks for all the alerts that keep coming in even though I haven't updated for a while.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 13

By: Lintered

* * *

"I just realized something," I said to Carlisle after the movie was finished. He looked at me with a questioning face, waiting for me to continue.

"I already asked you why you were cold," I chuckled. "Remember? When you picked me up after I was at the cemetery and we went out for food?"

"Yes I remember. You were only talking about my hands then and since you asked again, I assumed it was not because of my hands, correct?" I nodded and then yawned. It wasn't particularly late but I was tired none the less.

"I must be losing my mind. Everything is so hectic." I told him.

"Or perhaps you are simply tired."

"Or that." I smiled at him as he stood up and offered me his hand which I took. We headed up the stairs to go to his room.

"Rarely does anyone enter my room besides myself so it is nothing spectacular but I do hope you like it." He said as he opened the door and stepped to the side so I could see it. I took a couple steps in and looked around me. It reminded me of the rest of his house, simply and clean. But it was nice and I liked it. It also reminded me of his den which would make sense since that was where he would spend a lot of his time, like his room. There was a bed as the center focus of the room with a decorative wall art piece opposite. Bookshelves filled up the rest of the walls with books, trinkets, art and other random items.

After turning in a full circle, I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss.

"I like it. It definitely reflects you." I walked with him toward the far wall of books and items to look at them more closely and noticed most of the books were ones I have never heard of or recognized the language on them.

"What language is this? Can you read it?" I asked while pulling the book half way out so he could see what one I was asking about.

"This is in Italian and yes, I can read it. Speak it even."

"Do you know any other languages?"

"A few, I guess I have a knack for them."

"I suppose when you are as old as you are, you have plenty of time to learn them." I grinned up at him.

"You do realize you insulted yourself too, right?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Not really. Although I am old, I'm still not as old as you." I chuckled at his surprised face and assumed it was because I called him old even though we aren't. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back." I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom.

After I changed, I looked at myself in the mirror. What was I going to do tonight? Would we kiss and make out like horny teenagers or would we have sex? Or perhaps both? Well, he does seem old school so maybe that would be past his personal boundaries? Should I initiate anything or should I wait for him to make a move? Maybe I should have brought sexier pajamas? Would that be too suggestive then? I just didn't want to ruin this relationship that we were building. He did say it was okay to spend the weekend with him so I guess he wanted this relationship too, right?

Once my mini questionnaire to myself was finished, I fixed my hair one last time and was determined to make a sultry entrance with my thick strap tank top and pajama shorts. Unfortunately when I got close to his room I heard my phone ring and it killed the mood because I recognized it as the ringtone for my brother.

"Are you going to answer that?" asked Carlisle from the cushioned chair he sat in. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. It's Mark. I don't feel like talking to him right now." He opened his arms in an invitation and I sat in his lap and cuddled up to him.

"Why would you not want to talk to your brother? Was he abusing you again?" I gave him a look that meant to stop saying it like that.

"Why do you keep saying that? I just don't want to talk to him because I want to keep this moment between us and my brother shouldn't interrupt it." We kissed after that and I felt better. Carlisle just had this way about him, it was very relaxing like he had everything under control and could understand what was happening. It was refreshing. Until my phone beeped to tell me there was a voicemail.

I got up and frowned at the phone before turning it off so it would stop interrupting my life.

"Now, where were we?" I turned back to him only to find him standing behind me. "Whoa, I didn't even hear you get up."

"That is because you are really tired. How about we go to sleep now, hm?" He said tucking some hair behind my ear. "That sounds like an amazing idea. You have no idea how long a day it has been today, too much drama for this gal."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked while unfolding the sheets for me to get in.

"You know the majority of it anyways. I just want to relax now." The sheets were pulled up for me. "Hey, aren't you going to sleep too?" I noticed he had not changed out of his clothes or made any move to join me. I felt a tinge of rejection.

"I will be back shortly. I have to make sure the children are fine before I come back, it will not take long, I promise." He smiled and kissed me on the lips again. I gave a simple okay in reply and snuggled into the bed. It was nice and soft, just how like it.

The next time I opened my eyes it was light outside. I turned over and saw Carlisle look at me with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Mhm, what time is it?"

"Nine twenty, I did not want to wake you up because you were in such a deep sleep. You were right, you were fairly tired." He said and gave me a good morning kiss. I smiled into it and laid back down, cuddling back up to him.

"Thanks, I feel unbelievably better. I really needed a great sleep." I looked up at him and just watched him watch me. He looked so content and it was because he was with me. To know that I can make someone be like that is an amazing feeling. I'm glad I can make someone that is important to me happy. Mark was always complaining about everything I did even though it was to help him. Sean was just a big lie so I'm not going to count him. I would also like to think I make Ruth happy too because she makes me happy. I may not have many people who I can make happy but as long as those few ones I can make happy, I will be fine.

"What are you thinking about? You zoned out for a bit." He tucked some hair behind my ear and rested his hand on my neck.

"I was thinking about you and how I feel about those I care about."

"I hope they are good feelings." I felt his kiss on my forehead. I had always loved kisses on foreheads. I think they have a lot of love behind them. I don't know why though. "Of course they are."

"What are we going to do today?" I said after a few moments of peacefulness.

"Although it is cloudy out, I was wondering if you wanted to go hiking. There is this lovely trail I know of not too far from here."

I pushed myself up to look out the window better. It was cloudy, like always, but not the dark, rainy clouds. "Yea that would be great, let me get ready." He told me to go downstairs for breakfast when I was done.

After eating food that Alice made again, we drove about ten minutes further down the side road that lead to his house. I don't know how he found the trail he was talking about because I could barely see it but he just pulled up to it and parked on the side of the road. This guy was lucky I trusted him because otherwise I would not be going into who knows where.

The hike was amazing. The forest was full of green and life that I never realized existed. There were beautiful flowers I've never seen before and we were even able to glimpse at some wildlife, especially the birds. I never thought we would see them but we did anyways much to my surprise. At some point we arrived at a little creek that we sat by. I was watching the little minnows fight the small current and insects run across the surface.

I had a small snack that we brought along and we just chatted about the things we saw. It was incredibly peaceful and I'm glad I came. I was able to get closer to Carlisle and enjoy the outdoors which I don't get to too often anymore. I told him about my idea to fix up my Grandmother's house and sell it so I can get more of my student loans paid off. He offered to help me and I graciously accepted because it would be a huge project to do myself. He also offered his children's help even though I refused it.

After we talked for awhile we started to head back which he lead me on a slightly different trail for a change of view. I was surprised on how well he knew this forest because I swear we were not on any path or trail or even a hint of one. But we made it back to his car successfully and I'm glad because I was starving. When we got back to his house, Alice already had our late lunch made.

"She should go into culinary school. This is delicious!" I said while taking another huge bite off my plate. Carlisle chuckled and told me she rarely cooks.

"Well that's why she should go. For someone who rarely cooks and can kick out this kind of stuff? She could open her own restaurant."

"Thanks, Vivian!" I heard her yell from upstairs. I laughed along with Carlisle and we just continued to enjoy our meals in silence. I was surprised he wasn't eating that much because we did the same thing today and I was really hungry. Maybe he just doesn't have that big of an appetite. I'm no girly girl in that aspect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Also thanks for all the alerts that keep coming in even though I haven't updated for a while.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 14

By: Lintered

* * *

Later that night we read by the fire. I read some book about surgery techniques in the 1800's that I found in Carlisle's den. It's amazing and wonderful how much medicine had advanced because some of that stuff made me cringe, it was brutal. I don't know what Carlisle was reading but he seemed to enjoy it. After awhile I couldn't stop yawning and he suggested that we head to bed and I was not going to argue with that.

The next morning Carlisle made me breakfast for a change and I told him I had to get home in a couple hours. I didn't want to face Mark and Sean yet but I had to sooner or later. Knowing them, they would wait for the last possible second to leave. Actually, I can see them not moving out at all and I honestly do not want to deal with all that crap. I had too much stuff going on.

"Before we go back to my place I was wondering if you wanted to see my Grandmother's house first?" I asked while stabbing a piece of fruit with my fork. He looked up and smiled and said yes. He was always smiling at me, it was nice. I smiled back and finished my breakfast.

I gathered my things from his room and met him in the garage at his amazing car. If this relationship continued for a while, I was going to ask to drive it and not the kind to my house. I mean drive it like it's meant to be driven, like Carlisle does; fast.

I gave him the directions to the house and when we got there it still looked the same the last time I was there; neglected.

"This is going to be a long and tough job, are you sure you would like to help me?" I asked him because I knew it was going to be rough and I wasn't excited for it myself. I gave him the chance to opt out before we got going.

"Yes, I am sure. It will be nice to work on something besides my own house for a change. Plus the children need some good old fashion labor work." He walked up to the porch and inspected the crooked stairs that had sunk into the ground and began to crack.

"Seriously though, your kids don't need to help. It's more of a personal project that can be done in time. There is no time limit or anything like that."

"I understand but I think it would be good for them. A change of pace, you could say."

"Okay but I don't want them thinking it's me making them do it though, got it?" I pointed a finger in his face so he got it, hopefully. I didn't want to be a mean person that is dating their dad. I walked past him and unlocked the door so we could go inside. It was still musty and dusty but I wasn't going to open a window just yet because I was only showing him the house so we could get an idea on where we should start first. I lead him around and mentioned things that I thought would need more work on than others and what we should do with items that were still there. Once the inside was seen, we walked around outside and took note of the over grown landscaping and poor shape of the paint outside.

"This is going to be a lot of work." I frowned and crossed my arms and continued to stare at the upstairs window shutter barely hanging on. "I guess I never realized how terrible the condition of this house was until now." Carlisle put an arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"Do not worry, we will do this together and get it done twice as fast then if you were just doing it by yourself." I nodded my head in agreement and we left the house to get back to my place.

* * *

We arrived at my apartment complex and I started to get nervous. I may have been rough and tough when I left but now that I was not worked up, I was scared to confront them. Carlisle noticed my change in mood and questioned me about it.

"Well, remember when I called you on Friday to pick me up and you asked me if something was wrong?" He nodded. "I got in a big fight with Mark and told him to move out by the end of the week but now I realized that was dumb because he's probably still up there and I don't want to live another week with him."

"Why not pack up some stuff and live with me for awhile." I looked up at him shocked. Wasn't that moving fast? I know he's just being nice but you don't just move in with a boyfriend like that. Even for a little while because there would be no point in moving back out. He must have noticed, again, my change in mood.

"You do not have to if you are uncomfortable with that. If you are truly troubled about living with your brother any longer, you will always have a spot at my house. Would you like me to come upstairs with you to make sure everything is okay? It would make me feel better." I nodded my consent but also thought that if Mark was there, he'd be very angry. On the other side, he might not act out because someone would be with me. I guess we'll find out when we get up there.

We got to my door and I stopped at it. I couldn't hear anything inside but that didn't mean they weren't in there. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled and gave an encouraging nod and I took a deep breath. I opened the door and slowly took a step in and was completely and utterly shocked. Everything was picked up, cleaned and put away.

"What the hell…" I walked straight to Mark's room and it was put back to how it was when he first moved in. I left his room and went to the kitchen and saw the dishes were washed and put away and the food was organized and in neat order. Carlisle was looking around as well but I took that as him never being here before.

"This place was a disaster when I left on Friday. I'm shocked that they would clean it up and move out in only a couple days." I stood next to him. "This is as clean as it used to be when I was here by myself."

"Maybe it is a good sign that he has matured slightly. Or that he is finally taking you seriously." He said while giving me a side hug. I shivered from his coldness and he let go. I looked up at him and saw his blank face.

"It's okay, I wasn't that cold." I smiled. He only had that blank face when he was hiding his emotions like he normally did at the hospital. Even though I was cold, I didn't want him to feel bad. I put on a sweatshirt and pulled his arm around me again to show it was okay. We ended up cuddled on the couch and watched a movie that was on the television in my nice and clean living room. We discussed a little bit more about my Grandmother's house and found some time to work together on it. Weekends were the best because I still had to work nights at restaurant.

"You should quit that job. I can help pay for the house repairs. You will wear yourself out working like this."

"I'll be fine. It's kind of like nursing school all over again. Plus it's not your house so you don't need to buy anything for it. I'll just drink some extra coffee or something." I chuckled to lighten the underlying issue he addressed. I knew it would be very hard but now that Mark and Sean were gone, I at least wouldn't have that drama constantly.

"Let us make a deal. I will pay for the repairs now and when you sell the house, you can pay me back. So you can quit your second job now that your brother is gone and you do not have to worry about those bills. Just focus on the hospital and your school loans."

I didn't say anything for a while because I actually considered his idea. It would be so nice not to have to work nights especially because I would like to be alert for the hospital where people's lives are at stake at times.

"Okay, deal. But you can't pay for anything else. I know you have a lot of money but that doesn't mean you can throw it around all the time." He smiled at my acceptance and we kissed to seal the deal. He left shortly after and I went to take a shower and headed to bed happy for the next day of work.

When I woke up the next morning and stepped out of my room, it was nice to see it clean and with no beer cans or bottles and old food laid out. With Mark gone and me not having to work night shifts, my life was really looking up. I think I could do this now with my head up and eyes open.

People even noticed at the hospital. They commented on how I looked happier or healthier. That I had a bounce in my step again and that I was more energetic. It's amazing how just one weekend changed my life for the better. Ruth thought I was so happy because I got laid. I wouldn't mind that but it didn't happen, much to her dissatisfaction. I don't think Carlisle and I are at that point yet or close enough and that's okay with me. I tried to explain that to Ruth but she was having none of that. She assumed every time we saw each other we were going at it like sex crazed lunatics. I don't know what goes on in her little mind and I'm not sure I would ever want to know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**Also thanks for all the alerts that keep coming in even though I haven't updated for a while.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 15

By: Lintered

* * *

_Two months later…_

I quit my waitressing job the day after I made the deal with Carlisle. He would pay for the house repairs while I focused on getting better and paying my school loans. Whenever the house was bought, I would use that money to pay him back and finish off whatever other loans I had. It wasn't a bad idea and I'm glad he thought of it.

Our relationship had improved since there was no more drama in my life but I have noticed things about him more than before. They were very subtle but when you spend enough time with one person you can notice these things.

The first thing was that he rarely if ever ate around me. I would think that was caused by some form of eating disorder like anorexia but he looked healthy so he was eating some sort of nutrition to keep up his mass. Plus he was still rock hard so that would mean he was doing something right. The second thing was he was still really cold to the touch. I know he said he had it forever but it's not normal. I'm not talking about just cold from being out in the cold weather but he's really, really cold. I've adjusted to it but it can still shock me sometime from the sudden change in temperature.

Another thing was something I appreciated but it was also a little weird. Whenever something unfortunate was happening he was always there to help me out. Whether it was from being sick with the flu, a fight between me and Ruth or something more dangerous like when I slipped off the ladder. We were working on my Grandmother's house without his children this time and like a typical day in Forks, it was wet outside. It wasn't raining at the time but it did a couple hours prior and everything was still damp. I was at the top of the ladder adjusting the fallen shutter when my foot slipped on the rung and I slipped down a couple feet before I caught myself. I stood there and gave a shaky laugh while brushing the hair that fell into my face assessing the damage to myself. I could feel my ribs a little sore and figured they were bruised when I slid down the ladder; same with my arm and my face. I was hoping that my facial bruise wasn't going to be big when I somehow slipped again and actually fell off. Carlisle caught me at the bottom which I was very grateful for because it would have hurt to hit the nice and solid ground when I was already banged up. I swear he was inside the house though when this happened. I could distinctly hear him hammering inside the house and I mentioned that to him. He just told me I was imagining things which were a typical sign after a traumatic experience like this one. I understood what he was saying because we experience that a lot at the hospital but I knew for a fact that he had no work outside of the house at that moment. But I let it go because I hurt and didn't want to have an argument right then. You shouldn't argue with someone who just saved you from a whole lot of pain.

Ever since that day he was there whenever we were doing outside work or I worked a lot inside the house. I guess I can't complain that much since the inside was more simple and mundane than stuff outside, although I did some gardening because it was ground work. I didn't necessarily like that he 'highly suggested' I didn't go on the ladder anymore but I guess it just showed that he cared for my safety.

Besides the ever growing of our relationship, the one with my brother on the other hand has been about the same. I would randomly talk to him on the phone or through text and it had been pretty civil which I was surprised about. I figured he'd be pissed about me kicking him out but he hadn't said anything about it. He hadn't mentioned anything about Sean and I haven't talked to him either. Things soon changed one day when I was at work.

"Vivian you have a call at the nurses station," called out Ruth as I was getting closer to it.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure but it kind of sounds like Mark," she said with a grimace. I told her about everything that happened because she was my best friend and I couldn't just keep it from her forever. Well I'm sure I could but I didn't want to.

"Nurse Rodgers, how can I help you?"

"Vivian." It was Mark.

"What?" I said annoyed. There should be no reason he is calling the hospital to talk to me. Whatever it is I'm sure he could have waited. Ruth was trying to be occupied but I could see she was still listening.

"Dinner tonight at six, let's meet at the normal place," he said. It wasn't even a question.

"Oh why thanks for asking me, Mark. I can't talk to you right now at work. I will call you when my shift is done." Carlisle happened to be walking by right than and stopped to lean against the counter next to Ruth.

"See you at six." With that said he hung up and I clenched the phone tightly in order to keep my anger under control while putting it back on the receiver. I turned to face the two people who mean the most to me.

"So?" Straight to the point, just like Ruth.

"What?" I asked and half leaned half sat on the desk behind me now.

"You know what, Vivian." Carlisle said. Oh oh, he's calling me out.

"Mark wants to have dinner tonight at six," I sighed.

"And?" asked Ruth.

"I don't know. I don't want to go because Mark's a douche but I can't not go because that'd be mean. What if he actually is there and waits for me all night? He'd just be more mad."

"You should not go, Vivian. Mark is not a good person," said Carlisle and he was right but he's my brother.

"You're right, I shouldn't go but I have to. Like I said before, I can't leave him there if he really is there."

"And what if he's not there?" asked Ruth.

"He'll be there, he wouldn't have bothered to waste his time calling if he wasn't," I pointed out to them. I got up to walk my next rounds and asked Carlisle to follow.

"I want you to come with me," I told him. I grabbed the chart off the door of my first stop and gave it a once over. "In case he actually isn't there, than we can have a dinner together and if he is there, you can keep me safe," I smiled at him. Partly because I would be able to spend time with him, partly from seeing if he would actually eat and not give the excuse he already ate because we'd leave right after our shift ended and partly because if Mark was there, I would feel a whole lot safer with Carlisle at my side.

"Alright but I am still not happy with it," he said with a slight frown.

"I'd be worried if you were happy with it," and with that I went inside my patient's room and left him behind.

* * *

"I know you don't like him but please be nice. You've never met him before but he knows who you are and is not happy that we're a thing," I said while stepping out of Carlisle's car.

"Is that what you consider us?" He stepped out too and offered his arm to me.

"Yes, we aren't anything official so why would I call us that?" I chuckled at his arm and took it. He frowned and looked away but didn't say anything. We walked in and the hostess told us Mark was already there and led us to his table. He didn't particularly look happy when he saw me and Carlisle coming towards him together but he hid it well.

"Mark, this is Carlisle. Carlisle, my brother Mark." Mark extended his arm for Carlisle to shake which they did with a 'good evening' and a stare down. This wasn't going to be a good night. We sat down and looked through the menu and ordered a few appetizers when the waitress came by.

"Where are you living these days, Mark?" I asked trying to get a conversation going because Mark made no sign that he was going to initiate it.

"Oh you know, around," was his vague answer. I glanced at Carlisle who glanced back. I asked him a few more questions trying to find a more specific answer but he never really answered. The food arrived and we picked at it for a few minutes before I snapped.

"Alright Mark, what do you want? You 'asked' me to come here and I did and you're not even talking."

"I didn't invite _him_ so I don't need to say anything to him." I sighed. I thanked the gods that Carlisle had amazing patience and didn't say anything. I laid my hand on his knee and gave a small smile to him.

"I asked him to come with me. Whatever you would say to me, he would eventually hear it in the end. Might as well just say it now anyways."

"Fine," he snipped. I stared at him waiting for him to continue speaking; he didn't. Carlisle was staring at me and soon grabbed my hand that was on his knee and gave it a squeeze to calm me down because he noticed my impatience slipping.

"So? What do you have to say?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go camping with me this weekend so I can make up how crappy I've been towards you. Like when we used to go in Grandmother's backyard when we were kids. I'm tired of being like this and want to show you that I've changed," he looked at his hands in his lap.

My eyes widened and I looked at Carlisle as if he had the answer to what I should do. He shook his head in a very slight 'no' but I looked back to Mark. I remember those times he talked about. Whenever Mom and Dad would take us to Grandmother's house we would pretend to go camping next to the tree line in her backyard. We had so many good times together pretending we were surviving off nature or being attacked by a bear. I missed those times when we were close and he had to have changed, right? There's no way he would even ask that if he didn't mean it even just a little bit? I wanted to respect Carlisle's decision of 'no' and I would have said no to Mark but I just couldn't. Just like I couldn't say no to this dinner, there is just something about my little brother that I can't say no to.

"Okay, just one night," I told him. He looked up, shocked, like he really wasn't expecting that answer. Carlisle looked hard at me too. I would have some explaining to do tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 16

By: Lintered

* * *

"Please, do explain," he said to me. I remained silent the whole ride back to my apartment and he only talked when we were inside of it.

"I'm sorry, I just can't say no to my brother," I said while bending over to take off my shoes. I went to my bedroom and changed out of my work uniform and put on some comfy clothes. Carlisle had brought an extra set of clothing with him today to place in his locker at work but brought them with him to change into here. He changed in the bathroom while I flopped on the couch deciding how I was going to explain this better. He came out and stood next to the couch while I looked up at him. I stood up and hugged him tightly. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me and I told him that.

"I am not disappointed; I am just concerned for you. I do not think Mark has truly changed like you want to believe. He is not a nice person."

"I know," I mumbled into his shirt. I pulled away a bit but still had my arms around him. "I just wish he really was. Could one day really hurt? I won't even sleep over in the woods with him; I'll tell him I can only do a day hike. Nothing bad could happen then, right? I'll buy my own GPS so if he gets us lost I will be able to get back and bring extra food." He looked at me long and hard while I looked right back at him. Although soon I started to feel uncomfortable because he wasn't saying anything. Was my idea that bad? I'm trying to compromise with him and get the okay from him.

"Okay. How about we discuss this later? I do not want to talk about your brother tonight. It should just be me and you." He smiled and I gave him one back. We sat on the couch and caught the very end of a terrible movie on television and talked about how it was so far off base on medicinal knowledge that it was just a joke.

The next movie that came on was 'Interview with a Vampire'.

"This is a sad movie and that little girl creeps me out though I feel sorry for her. And poor Brad Pitt's character, that guy is always being haunted by Tom Cruise," I rambled. "Although Brad Pitt at least tries to do some good things."

"What do you think about vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know I never really thought about it. Let's see…" I paused to think. "If they existed I think they would be looked down on even though they have so much strength and gifts because they still need to kill people to survive. It sounds barbaric and no one would like them."

"But you would get to live forever," he quipped.

"True but it has to get awfully boring after awhile. Unless you had a husband or wife that is immortal with you, then maybe, but they'd still kill innocent people. Unless they only killed criminals than they might be doing society a favor?" I hummed in thought.

"If you were turned into a vampire, what would you do?"

"I have no idea. I think I would just have to take that day as it comes. What would you do if you were turned into a vampire?"

"I would use my strength and powers to protect the ones I love and cherish along with helping others in general," he said with emotion. It was rare that I saw much of it but powerful when I did.

"I think you would need the extra powers to keep track of all your kids," I chuckled at my own joke.

"And to protect you too, Vivian."

"Yea but you don't love me."

"I do cherish you though."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." He sealed it with a kiss. "I never asked this of you before but you reminded me of it tonight."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if you would like to make 'this thing', as you put it, official?"

"What thing official?"

"Us."

"Oh! Why yes Dr. Cullen, I would like to make this official, thanks for asking." I smiled and kissed him again. Man could I be dumb sometimes; how did I not pick that up? "It only took you a bazillion months to ask."

"I did not want to lead you the wrong way just in case I was moving." I popped my head up.

"You're moving? You just got here!"

"Not anymore. I was originally because I was offered another job elsewhere but my family and I have come to love Forks so I declined their offer. I did not want to date you if I was going to move away so soon."

"I see. Did I happen to sway your decision to stay?" I grinned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," he smirked. I gave him a light slap on his arm.

"I swear sometimes you are a child," I laughed at him but he silenced it pretty well with some kisses. I leaned towards him and he lay down on the couch with me on top. The kissing was getting intense and soon a moan escaped my lips and he gave a small growl in response. It was then that he stopped kissing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kissing down along his jaw and to his neck and started sucking on it. He put his hands on my shoulders and lightly pushed me away from him. I stopped after that, he obviously didn't want this right now. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that, I just, I do not think I am ready yet," he looked down a little bit, not looking in my eyes.

"What?" My face scrunched in confusion. I don't think I've ever heard any member of the male species say that.

"I," he paused, "I am not sure how to explain it to you. I am sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'm just a little surprised. It's not often someone says no," I chuckled and just laid back down on top of him and told him it was okay again. "I understand…I think. Well, when you're ready." We turned our heads back towards the television and watched whatever else was on and I soon fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my bed and there was a note on the pillow next to me.

_Vivian,_

_I am sorry I had to leave you last night but something came up with one of the children, I left you breakfast in the kitchen. Have a good morning and see you at work._

_Carlisle_

I smiled and admired his amazing penmanship, especially for a guy. It just wasn't some chicken scratch which I'm used to reading from the other doctors. After changing, I went to the kitchen and found some eggs and bacon covered ready to put back in the microwave for a reheat. It was simple but a lot better than the bowl of cereal I was planning on having. On the way to work I noticed I had a voicemail and it was from Mark. I frowned wondering what he wanted so early in the morning; it was about our camping trip he wanted to do. He seemed awfully eager for this damn thing. I called him but he didn't pick up so I left him a message saying I couldn't sleep the night in the woods but could do a day hike instead. Hopefully that wouldn't be that much of an issue with him and if it was going to be, than he didn't change; he would still be the same old psycho that was him. It was only after I sent it to him that I realized it was a sort of test for him.

"I heard Dr. Cullen spent the night at your house!" Ruth said rather loudly in the hallway at the hospital. A couple heads turned towards her and then at me and I blushed a deep red. I quickly walked towards her and grabbed her arm dragging her to an empty space away from the group of people.

"Could you have announced that any louder? And how did you know that anyway?" I hissed at her, my eyes darting around making sure no one was near us listening.

"Because when I drove past your apartment complex last night I saw his car there and I drove by at 3am."

"Are you stalking me? What were you doing that late by my place?"

"Pft! I was actually going to spend the night at a place of my own if you catch my drift," she wagged her eyebrows up and down, "but decided I didn't want to wake up to his face so I ditched out. It just so happen to be near your place." I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it and instead gave her shoulder a little pat and walked away. She called out a 'what?' but I ignored it. To be honest, I was a little jealous of her at that moment. I wish I would have slept with Carlisle last night but I care about him and his comfort level so I didn't want to be upset though I really wouldn't have minded getting some action.

"What are you thinking about?" I gasped and looked to my left where Carlisle was standing.

"You scared me!" I gasped.

"You were so deep in thought that you missed when I called your name the first time. What had you in such a state?"

"I was thinking about you and me having sex." I smirked and looked up at him to see his eyes widen and darken to a color I've never seen before on him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**PS: There are only two chapters left, in case you were wondering.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 17

By: Lintered

* * *

"What?" he asked surprised and took a very small step back.

"You heard me." I said while taking a small step towards him smirking.

"Vivian we are at work, we could not possibly."

"I said I only thought about it, not that we were going to do it. Why? Did you want it to be here?" I put my hand on his chest walking my fingers up it to his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something when I gave it a very slight slap and scolded him for thinking such things while at work. I smirked again and walked away exaggerating the sway of my hips. I gave him a look over my shoulder to see him still standing there with his mouth open; stunned. I laughed and continued on my merry way.

I realized it was totally inappropriate to act like that at the hospital but sometimes you just can't help it. He seems so innocent that sometimes I have to play around with him. Or maybe he really wasn't that innocent, you never know.

* * *

After work I checked my voicemail and listened to the one Mark had left. He agreed to a day hike but wanted to do it this Saturday instead. It was still pretty early in the week and I had time to get the supplies ready but I hoped I could mentally be ready for this. It shouldn't be too bad, right? I didn't even know.

Carlisle was walking next to me when I was listening to the voicemail and he agreed to help me gather my hiking stuff together. I needed new boots for sure and some small food items that I didn't have on hand. He said he had a backpack and GPS I could borrow since his family did a lot of camping which I thought was weird, by the way. I mean, I'm all for the family bonding time they do but every sunny and nice day they are out there but I want to spend a nice day in the sun with him sometime. I haven't told that to him though because I don't think he spends a lot of time with his children when he's so busy with work and me on the side. I didn't want to interrupt their thing.

The next day I went over to his house and he gave me the backpack and showed me how the GPS worked and we even took a little adventure in his backyard forest to see if I could figure it out on my own. Too bad I wasn't really paying attention when he was explaining it to me. He took me around in a few circles so I couldn't just walk back the way we came and had to use the GPS to find my way back to his house. I looked up at him and back down at the device.

"Go ahead," he told me. I rolled my eyes and told him thanks for the information and looked at the device in my hand. I was hoping there would be a button that said 'home' but unfortunately, there wasn't. I pressed one button hoping it would lead me in the right direction of figuring it out. A loud beeping noise started and I cringed trying to make it stop. I kept pressing buttons along with shaking it and eventually the noise stopped. I looked up at Carlisle sheepishly while he looked down at me with an amused smile.

"Okay fine, I wasn't really paying attention."

"It was obvious but I just wanted to see if you would ask for help again."

"Meanie. Could you please explain it again for me?" I tried for a puppy face but I knew he would anyways.

"Only because I do not want to spend forever out here," he said and pinched my cheek like a child. I slapped his hand away and gave a little glare.

"Yeah yeah I will get it this time."

The second round was much more successful with only a little incident of me tripping and flinging that dumb thing in the underbrush. I was too busy focusing on the screen that I wasn't paying attention to what I was actually doing. Luckily I only got a small scratch on my hand but man did it hurt bad. Carlisle gave it a once over just to make sure I was okay even though I did it myself he was just showing that he cared and it was appreciated. He looked relieved that I was okay although I don't know why. It was a small fall, not like I went over a cliff or something. Whatever, I just wanted to get back before it became too dark and when we did get back, Alice had made us a small dinner.

"Where are the rest of you kids? I only ever see Alice," I asked after Alice excused herself.

"They are around doing whatever it is children do. I have faith in them that they will stay out of trouble and take care of what needs to be done."

"Wow that's pretty cool. Usually parents are pretty uptight about that kind of thing."

"If there is no trust then how could we be a functional family?" he quipped. I nodded in agreement and thought about my own family trust situation. Mark never trusted me since the accident and we never got along again even though I tried to have faith and trust in him, it was never returned. Maybe this hike will do us good and get back to a functioning family of the only members left.

I talked to Carlisle a little bit longer about my Grandmother's house that we could work on Sunday and what we should work on next. With a promise to see each other the next day I left his place and went to my empty apartment. I was starting to get lonely at home and because I didn't work at nights, I had much time to myself. I cleaned often but that is only fun for so long.

"I need a hobby," I said out loud to no one. What could I possible do to keep myself occupied? Knit a scarf? Please, that's a grandmother thing. With my one idea failure, I decided to just watch a movie and be lazy on the couch.

* * *

The week went by surprisingly quick and it was now Friday. I went to the Newton's camping store with Carlisle and he helped me pick out good hiking boots and some foods that I would want to take with me. I was starting to get nervous about this hiking trip the further the week went on. I don't know why but it was just a feeling but I took it as not hiking since I was a child and being with Mark, alone in the woods.

"Are you sure you do not want me to come along? I would be more than happy to accompany you on your hiking trip," Carlisle said while we were having break at the hospital. He had been asking me about that since a couple days ago and it was getting slightly annoying.

"Yes, I'm sure. Haven't we been over this before? I appreciate the concern and you wanting to be there for me and such but it's just my brother, I'll be okay. Plus I have your GPS and extra food in case something happens. You've prepared me enough for this, okay? It's only a day hike."

"I agree but you must understand my apprehension. Your brother is not the nicest person and has hit you in the past, what would stop him this time?" He leaned forward on his chair toward me to look at me better. I glared right back at him.

"What? Did you have a premonition something was going to happen, or what? Huh? I never took you as to be this way, Carlisle. It's not that big of deal, I promise. I'll even take some pepper spray or something." He didn't say anything more but just looked at his hands clasped on the table. I placed my hand on top of his cold ones and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to come off as pissy, I was just annoyed because you've been bugging me about it all week and my nerves are going crazy and I'm just in a bad mood, I guess."

"I just do not want something to happen to you, I care about you a lot."

"Thanks, I care about you too. But you got me the best of the best stuff for tomorrow so have faith, it will all go well. We don't want any self-fulfilling prophecies now. Remember, if you think something bad will happen, it probably will." With that, my beeper went off and I excused myself from Carlisle and left to take care of what was needed.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. There were two separate car accidents that had come into the ER and it was busy to say the least. All I wanted to do now was go home and sleep forever except I still had to pack and get ready for the next day. Carlisle came over when he finished his work for the weekend to help me put my stuff together. Once we were done we laid down on my bed together. Carlisle lay on his back with a hand under his head and the other arm around my shoulders and I was curled up to him on my side resting my hand on his chest.

"Are you okay with me going by myself? I know you feel like something is going to happen to me but I need you to trust me when I say Mark wouldn't do that. I think he has honestly changed a tiny bit. He wouldn't put the effort to hurt me or ditch me in the woods. It wouldn't be advantageous to him at all."

"You know where I stand on this, Vivian but I want to trust you so I will. You should get some rest now though, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," and with that, he pulled up the covers and I dozed off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**PS: Only one more chapter left!**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 18

By: Lintered

* * *

Carlisle woke me up instead of my annoying high pitch beeping alarm which I was grateful for. I hated that thing. He told me to change and get ready while he made me a hearty breakfast to get ready for the day ahead of me. We didn't speak much while I ate but he kept staring at me and it made me shift uncomfortably.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked him, "It's kind of unnerving."

"I am sorry. I just cannot help it."

"It's only a day Carlisle, you need to relax. Maybe you should do something today to keep yourself occupied," I suggested. "Go out with the kids or something or go shopping for guy stuff." He cracked a very small smile to that.

"Oh lighten up, you're making the mood go sour," I said while standing up. I walked over and stood behind him. I put my arms around his shoulders and rested my head to one side in a sort of hug. "I have something to tell you before I take off."

He turned his head slightly towards mine as if to say he was ready to hear it but I didn't speak. After a bit he turned more in the chair and was half way to me. "What did you have to say, Vivian?" he asked. He sounded concern. I went around him and sat on his lap, my arms still around his neck. I still didn't say anything for a bit before I spoke. Dramatic tension and all that, not on purpose though.

"I think I may love you?" I blushed and looked away from his face. I didn't want to see his reaction because I wasn't positive of how he really felt about me. He said he cared for me when we were talking about being a vampire and who he would protect but that does not equal love. "I mean, you don't have to say it back or anything. It's okay if you don't love me, I totally understand. Is it too soon to say something like that? Oh, I don't know, sorry!" I rambled, still not looking at him.

I felt his cold hand on my face and he turned it to face him. He just continued to look at me and slowly leaned in for a kiss. I wasn't sure what that meant. Was that him accepting it? Giving me a sympathy kiss? Pity kiss? Something else? Ugh!

It was only a small closed mouth kiss and when we pulled away from each other I didn't say anything. I looked back and forth between his eyes waiting for him to say something; anything.

"You think you may love me? Did you have to say this before you leave for the entire day?" he smiled.

"What?" I frowned; I didn't get it. His smile got bigger in response, his golden eyes twinkling.

"Oh Vivian," he chuckled.

"What?" Now I was really confused. Was he laughing because I got his impression so wrong that he really doesn't even like me? But he just kissed me again. He's got to like me, period. He even said it way back when.

"I love you too, Vivian." His arms tightened slightly more around me. I didn't respond for all of two seconds before my smile grew huge.

"Really, you do?"

"I have no reason to lie to you about this." He chuckled when he saw my smile turn into a grin. I leaned into him for a quick kiss and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad because otherwise that would have been embarrassing!"

"Are you sure it was not embarrassing regardless?"

"I'm going to let that one slide for now because I'm so happy." I pulled back and we smiled at each other again. It wasn't long before we were making out and I was straddling him instead of sitting across his lap. And then my phone rang. I sighed and pulled away from Carlisle.

"Your brother has terrible timing."

"Unfortunately," I reached behind me and grabbed my phone sitting at the table.

"Hello?"

"I'm here." Was all I got before I heard him hang up.

"He's here," I told Carlisle. I started to move to get off him when his hands didn't let go. He had on his blank face again. I sat back down on his legs and put my hands on his face.

"I know you don't want me to go but this is just one day. That's it and then I'm yours from then on tomorrow." He gave a slight nod and reluctantly loosened his grip around me. I gathered my things and we headed out together to Mark's car.

"You should drive separately. What if he leaves you behind in the woods?" I looked at him, giving him _the_ look all women have.

"Carlisle, I swear to god, drop it. I don't want to leave angry at you." He stopped me before we made it to the lobby and gave me a big hug.

"I am sorry. I was just throwing it out there. I will see you tonight, alright? I love you." I nodded and gave him a kiss with an 'I love you' back to him before we went outside to Mark. He got out of his car when he saw me and opened the trunk so I could throw my backpack in there.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yea I guess. Goodbye Carlisle." He gave my hand a squeeze and a little smile and turned around to walk to his car. I watched him leave and then faced Mark. "Let's go."

The drive took about an hour and it was quiet the whole way. I just stared out the window at the passing scenery wondering how far this place was. It wasn't long after that thought that we pulled to a stop at a little parking area on the side of the road. We got out and grabbed our stuff checking that everything was in order. I took out the GPS and set the location so I could find my way back if anything happened.

"What is that? You don't need that," he said. He grabbed it out of my hands before I could react.

"What? No, give it back!" I yelled and reached for it. "I'm serious. It just makes me feel better. I trust you to get us back but you never know. It's a safety blanket." I was able to grab his arm and yank the device out of his hand and made sure everything was still set. After a once over I put it securely in my pack away from Mark.

"Fine, whatever just trust me when I say you won't need it."

"Yea yea hush."

I followed him into the woods taking note of the trail signs and other things to identify the beginnings. It looked like it was a pretty well-travelled area and if we stayed on the paths; we would be good to go.

It was really nice out as we went through. We barely talked but that was okay because I was enjoying the scenery and wildlife. I stopped every once and awhile to take pictures of what I liked or thought was pretty; much to Mark's annoyance.

"Do you really need to take pictures?" he asked.

"Of course, I would like to remember the moment when you had a heart." I said and walked past him towards a river I could hear gurgling by. It reminded me of when Carlisle and I went on a small hike a bit ago but this one was larger. I squatted down to look in it and pulled out my camera again to take a picture of the vegetation and minnows in the shallows.

"Get up, there's some place I want to show you before we turn around. I don't want to miss the time schedule." Mark said as he stood behind me watching. We have a schedule? I stood up and looked at him funny; I was surprised he would make a schedule for this. Should I be surprised though? Probably not, he does these weird things.

We continued walking when I saw another person in the distance. I didn't see another car when we parked so maybe there was another car park area on the other side of the woods or something.

"What are the chances we'd meet someone out here?" I asked Mark. He just shrugged it off and continued walking towards the person that was standing on the path.

As we got closer there was something familiar about this man.

"It's about time you showed up," said the man. I knew that voice!

"Sean?" I stopped in shock. What was going on?

"Keep walking, Vivian," Mark said as he shoved my shoulders to keep me walking in front of him. I kept walking until they told me I went far enough and I was now standing a couple yards away from Sean. Mark moved off to the side of me near Sean but not next to him.

"What is going on?" I asked. The only response I got was a gun being raised in the air towards me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Saga**

**Summary: Vivian Rodgers was getting through life just fine until her brother got fired and is trying to ruin her life and the evolving relationship between her and Dr. Cullen. Carlisle/OC**

**Notes: For the sake of this story, Esme does not exist. Also, this is when the Cullen's move to Fork's awhile before Bella moves in with Charlie. **

**PS: Happy Halloween! This is it, the last one and I'm giving it away on Halloween lol Please check out the Note at the end of the chapter too.**

* * *

Anything But

Chapter 19

By: Lintered

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Vivian shouted which probably wasn't the greatest idea considering she yelled at the guy holding a gun at her.

"I told you that you didn't need that GPS or even to take pictures. You won't be able to use them soon anyway," Mark smirked.

"This is some sick joke, right? I know I yelled at you guys at the apartment but seriously, you destroyed my place! You got to give me some credit there," she said.

"I love you, Vivian, but this has got to end," said Sean. He pulled the hammer back on his pistol and brought it higher up in his line of sight. He smirked and glanced at Mark who was still looking at Vivian.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on, please," she begged, "What has to end? Can't we talk this out? What do you need? I can get you anything! You can come back to my apartment if that's really a big deal. In fact, you can have it, I'll move out tonight!" The men chuckled and shook their heads in amusement.

"You always were a little slow," Sean said and handed the gun to Mark as he passed him to walk towards Vivian. He stopped right in front of her and stared her down. Vivian on the other hand looked up with big eyes, fear clearly present. After a few seconds he brought his hands up to her face and kissed her; hard. She shoved against his chest to push him away but he held on tight and she could feel the pain from his fingers digging into her face. He pulled away and slapped her in the face which caused her to stumble slightly from the force. She put a hand to her hurt cheek and looked up at him shocked. He had never hit anyone before, or at least that she knew, and couldn't picture him doing that. Mark walked up and hit her other cheek with the gun and that time she fell to the ground with a cry. They watched her as she curled up and whimpered from the pain; blood seeping through her fingers from the cut the gun gave her.

* * *

**(Carlisle)**

* * *

"Let's go hunting, Jasper is getting a little anxious," suggested Alice to her family. Everyone agreed and took off into the woods splitting into two groups. The boys decided to go for a bear while the girls went after something smaller like deer. After each were satisfied they grouped together to see what they wanted to do next.

"We could play baseball, the forecast said it was supposed to storm later this evening," said Emmett, putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes in response to his actions but none the less nodded in agreement.

"Or we could have a race," said Edward and smirked at Jasper in a clear sign of a challenge. Carlisle smiled at his family and his thoughts drifted towards Vivian and imagined her here with them bantering about what they would do tonight. He wondered how she was doing on her hike and if she was enjoying it or if Mark was upsetting her again. He really wished he could have gone with her but he asked Alice to keep an eye out in case something happened. It was at that thought that Alice froze, eyes going blank and Edward frowned deeply.

"Carlisle!" she yelled, "It's Vivian. She's dying…" and in the distance that they could barely hear themselves with their excellent hearing, the sound of a gun firing reached them and Carlisle bolted, running as fast as he could towards the sound. The direction coming from the area he knew Vivian was supposed to be.

* * *

**(Vivian)**

* * *

"Let's get out of here," said Mark, "I'm sick of looking at her," and gave her body a kick in the side as he walked past her body.

"Shouldn't we make sure she's dead at least?" asked Sean while crouching down by her motionless body.

"Even if she was still alive she'll be dead soon anyways. I shot her in the chest, she won't last long and if she does, she'll die of blood loss. I'm a doctor; I know she won't live to see another day. I definitely hit one of her vitals, if not more."

"Oh yea, I forgot you were one. You ever going to go back and get a job?" Sean asked while stepping over Vivian's body and stood next to Mark. They continued walking down the path they came in on chatting about where Mark should apply for jobs at.

* * *

**(Carlisle)**

* * *

It wasn't long before he smelled blood and his dead heart metaphorically stopped. Alice's vision, a gunshot and now the smell of blood could only mean one thing and he was hoping against all odds that it would not come true. He vaguely noticed his family following behind him ready to support him in whatever way possible if he needed it. He pinpointed the smell soon and raced towards it when he saw her body on the ground. They could all see the blood seeping from her wound, staining her shirt deeply and assumed she was dead; none could hear a heartbeat.

"Vivian!" Carlisle yelled, "oh no". He slid down next to her and turned her into his arms and looked her over. She was shot in the left side of her chest, right near the heart and her blood soaked her clothing. She was cold and pale when he heard it. A thump. How could he have missed it earlier? Edward kneeled on the other side of Vivian to support Carlisle while the rest his family stood around, not comfortable with the smell of human blood so fresh but they didn't want to leave their surrogate Father. There it was again, another thump. She was alive! But barely…

"She's thinking; I can hear her thoughts. She's still hanging on Carlisle," said Edward softly. "She's thinking about you."

"Vivian! Can you hear me? Open your eyes, please," Carlisle begged. Slow torturous seconds passed before they saw her struggling with her eyelids, barely cracking them open. She looked around, unable to focus. Carlisle put his hand on her scabbing cheek and turned her head towards him. He lowered himself towards her and rested his forehead on hers.

"Hurts…"

"I know Vivian, just hang on a bit longer and it will be all better soon enough," he said but knew the truth. She was going to die soon; very soon. Unless he changed her, that is. Should he? Could he? Would she want it? To be able to handle it? Would the family want it? Would they be okay with her? Would Vivian even want to stay with him after changing?

"Change her Carlisle," Alice spoke softly, "I've seen it. It's time you found your special someone to stay with you forever." Everyone else nodded slightly to show their approval of Vivian and for him to change her. Carlisle looked to Edward last knowing his opinion would not be one of approval.

"You know my stance on changing humans but," Edward paused and looked down at the dying woman, "I know your feelings for her are true as are hers' and I want you to be happy and she has done that and will continue to do so, so change her." Carlisle nodded and spoke to his lover.

"This is going to hurt a little longer and then it will be all better, I promise you, Vivian. I love you." She gave a very slight nod of her head to show that she understood what he was saying; unable to speak from the pain she was already in. Carlisle paused before he bit down on her neck because he was unsure if he would be able to stop himself. Her blood called to him like no other. When they were making out on her couch a week ago and he had to stop her because her scent was driving him mad. He hated being out of control especially after so many years of practice.

"You can do it, Carlisle. You love her enough to stop, just think of that," Edward said reassuringly. With that, Carlisle bit down in various places along her body and watched her writher in even more pain than before.

* * *

**Author's Note: As for the motive behind Mark/Sean's kill... I'll leave that for you guys to decide. I debated in whether I should write it in but that would be highly out of character for Mark so I decided to leave it out for that reason. I believe you guys are smart enough to figure something out for it =]**

* * *

**Author's Note 2.0: Whew! Finally done! I just wanted to thank all those who have read my story, commented, added it to their favorites and/or put it on their story alerts. **

**Unfortunately, there will be no sequel to this. I had never planned one or thought of one when this story popped into my head but if you want to write one then just message me and we'll figure something out. **

**So, thanks again to you, my lovely readers! Much love =]  
**


End file.
